Love Shouldn't Hurt
by Parker Akiyama
Summary: Taffyta Like Vanellope... but how will she tell her? After texting her through a secret number, she is able to tell her, but Vanellope's in bad condition... After a while Vanellope become Preggers... what will happen? Will they still get through it all? Well I hope so... Updates are a little slow sorry :/
1. Chapter 1

WELLLLL** I'm sorry you guys but Taffyta's Crush wasn't working out... plus i lost all my good idead with all these stupid finals and what not... so i made a rated T story and YES it's like this whole highschool thing soooo enjoy NO FLAMES cuz i tend to recieve a lot.**

* * *

_"No one would love you Vanellope" Taffyta's Voice echoed in her head  
"You'll never find love" Candlehead added on  
"And no one will EVER accept Gay's, I mean c'mon, it's nasty" Rancis continued  
_  
These were the words Vanellope repeated in her head as she went to sleep and as she woke up. She could never stop them, everytime she went to school she would get picked on, just for liking girls, what was the crime against that? She continued to walk down the hallway to her next class 'Vocal Music' Vanellope loved this class but the sad thing about it is that Taffyta shared the class with her.

As a matter of fact Taffyta surprisingly had ALL her classes with Vanellope and she only had 3 out of 10 with the whole 'Crew'. Once Vanellope opened the door to the classroom she instantly tripped and fell on Taffyta

"Get the HELL off of me" Taffyta said shoving Vanellopes face anywhere she could "Why were you on me anyway?" Taffyta brushed invisible dirt off her shirt  
"I'm sorry I tripped when I came..." Vanellope was cut off when Taffyta said  
"Save it, I don't need your excuses" Taffyta said  
"Then why did you ask" Vanellope said as the rest of the classroom grew silent and a couple of students said their "Ohh's"  
"What was that..." Taffyta said as she turned back around and got close to Vanellope and whispered rather loudly on purpose  
"If you want me to ruin your life just say so... cuz i can" Taffyta said as she backed away "Not like you need the threat, it's already ruined"

Vanellope felt like punching her but the teacher came in "Ok you guys, excuse my tardiness, but i have great GREAT news, we're all going on a one week fieldtrip to Disney land!, But it's strictly Vocal Music students only, so don't tell your friends, and we HAVE to sing to go on the trip for less" She started gathering sheets of paper and stacked them on the desk and realized she had left out information "OH! Almost forgot, you will be room buddies with someone of the same sex for the hotel rooms, and DO NOT pick because I have picked for you, and you HAVE to sit by them on the plane"

Everybody in the classroom groaned as she started listing off the pairs for the trip

"Gloyd & Rancis"  
"Sarah & Megan"  
"Bill & Turbo"  
The list went on and there were four people left  
Taffyta, Vanellope, Candlehead and Adorabeezle (Vanellope's BFF)  
"Candlehead & Adorabeezle"  
Taffyta inwardly groaned to herself and failed to notice the cheeky grin (And thumbs up) CandleHead gave to Taffyta  
"Last but not least Taffyta & Vanellope"

She handed out a packet to everybody and started talking for the billionth time  
"Make sure you gather 12 dollars for the trip and 100 extra for yourselves, yes i do say 100 because I know most of you in here, and the reason I saY 12 dollars Is because the school will supply the 1000 dollars for each student" She stated and after they finished singing the songs they needed for Disney Land they were dismissed

"Damn Van, I thought we woulds get paired off" Adorabeezle said as she walked with her friend  
"I know right , and being stuck with Taffyta is going to be torture" Vanellope replied  
"If only she would find it flattering that you like her" Adorabeezle looked at Van  
"The only thing she finds flattering is making my life miserable" She said and looked back to see Candlehead talking to Taffyta but Taffyta was staring at Vanellope Vanellope raised an eyebrow having Taffyta give her a cold glare

"This is going to be one long week, Bee can you help me pack" Vanellope said  
"Yeah as long as you don't pack the razor, I hate it when you cut" Bee said as she looked at Van  
"I'm sorry" Van said looking down  
"No I'm sorry i brought it up, well ... when did she say to have the money by?" Bee asked Van  
"She said that the school would supply 1000$ for each student to basically 112$ 100 for yourself and 12 for something i guess, by tomorow"  
"Alright lets go home" Bee said as they walked out of the school and walked

They both made it to the end of the street and parted their ways to their houses Vanellope started to text Candlehead

_CandleHead__ Text's_

"Hey, So.. when are you going to tell Gloyd that you like him?" Van xXx  
"Never, you're crazy Van, BTW sorry for what I said earlier, about not finding love..."CH :(  
"It's ok but I need to pack, good luck" Van xXx  
"Mee too, thanks though" CH :/  
"Don't forget to pack your Diary sweets" CH :D  
"Ok thanks almost forgot" Van xXx

_Random Number _(I cant think of one so yeaaa)

"Hey is this Vanellope?" _  
"Uhmm... yeah who is this?" Van xXx  
"Your Secret Admirer" _  
" Hahaha nice one but jokes like that hurt" Van xXx  
"Im not kidding, your gorgeous and I love everything bout you love" _  
"Well if you haven't noticed Im into girls.. sorry" Van xXx

After about 3 more minutes of walking Vanellope finally arrived to her home and headed to her bedroom

She packed jeans, shirts, towels, underwear, socks, shoes, and her diary  
"HEY MOM!" Vanellope yelled  
"Yes sweety?" Her mother answered  
"Could I use 112$ and your signature!" Vanellope yelled as her mother entered the door  
"What for dear?" She asked wiping her hands on the apron  
"We're going to a Disney Land fieldtrip starting tomorrow, I know it's short notice but thats school for you"  
"Oh yes, I'll tell your father" She said as she signed the permission form "By the way dinner will be ready soon" She handed the paper to her duaghter  
"Ok mom .. Thanks" Vanellope said as she went upstairs to the 1st floor (She lives ina masion *3 story attick and basement*)

Vanellope got into the kitchen and her mom started talking  
"So tomorrow is the big field trip huh?" Her mother started  
"Yeah, and I could use some more money to go to the store now and buy snacks for tomorrow" Vanellope looked pleadingly at her mom  
"Ok sweety you can take 30$" Her mother said as she handed the money to her daughter  
"Thanks mom" She said as she went out and texted Bee

_Adorabeezle Text's_

"Hey... did your parents let you go... btw im buying snacks so ask for more money" Van xXx  
"Yeah they let me go and i was JUST about to text you to come im already here" Bee  
"I just entered" Van xXx

Bee looked at her phone and saw Vanellope come inside and smiled  
"Hey I have like 12 fruit punch gatorade and 12 cool blue so total 24 and 6 from each one for both of us" Bee said handing most of the bottles to Van  
"Ok we could use chips and Dip, cheetos, and 24 pack of soda" Van said getting a little exited "And candy"  
"Ok Van slow down haha we'll get it but calm down" Bee said "Besides the soda has to be bought in DC because they will fizz up and pop in our suitcases" Bee pointed out  
"Yeah you're right" Van said as they bought the gatorade with chips and queso dip, cheetos and peppermint, chocolate,and gummybears  
"Well we're ready... hey do you still need my help packing?" Bee said and added "Mrs. Green told us to pack bathing suits and sweats for when were board, and shorts, ya'know" Bee replied taking her half of everything they bought  
"Oh well now I know what to pack but other than that no, theres nothing else i need help with" She told Bee  
"Did you pack your diary?" Bee asked looking over her shoulder stopping at the spot where they both part  
"Yes I did, see ya tomorrow morning... remember to get up at 5 go to school at 6 get on the buss at 6:10 and if you're not then have your parents drive you to the airport and be there by 8:40 because the plain leaves at 9:30" Vanellope mentioned as she started to slowly walk her way  
"Ok thanks for the descriptive detail ya hoe" Bee said jokingly to have Vanellope giggle and they both walked to their house

"Hey mom I'm home!" Vanellope said to have her mom come in yawning slightly  
"Sweety I have a headache, I'm going to go sleep you're father will arrive at 8:30 and dinner is in your room" Her mother said as she yawned again  
"Ok mom thanks ... and I have to get up at 5 tomorrow and be at school by 6 so I'll leave at 5:40.. Is that fine?" Vanellope said going up the stairs  
"Yes sweety of course... make sure you text me if you made it... because i can drive you ya'know, and when you get on the plane" Her mother answred  
"Ok good night mom"

Vanellope packed what she needed to pack and charged her phone while setting an inplane bookbag just incase, she awoke at 5 making her bed and went inside her bathroom and took a shower washing her hair, she brushed her hair and didnt bother to put it up in a pony tail and put on jeans and a shirt without her hoodie and put on her uggs. She grabbed her suit case, inplane bag, phone, charger, and put her laptop in her bag and headed downstairs (She has a bedroom upstairs and in the basement). She saw the money on the counter with a note from her mother, she also took the permission slip and had it held all together.

She went to the garage and went inside her car and drove to school with everything in her bag and ended up placing her money in her wallet, when she arrived to school it was 6 on the dot and headed to the Vocal Music room.

"Whose that?" Vanellope could hear taffyta say  
Vanellope turned around and walked towards Adorabeezle and started a conversation with her

"Never seen ya with your hair down" Bee said as she touched Vanellope's hair  
"Haha yeah... anyway, I have snacks in this bookbag" Vanellopesaid as she turned around to the slamming door

"Sorry I'm late class but I have packed all of your bags in the buss and you have to sit by your room buddy, and I need your permission packtes, no packets no disney, and the 12 $" Mrs. Green said in a hurry collecting all the packets and writing down all her students names and putting the 12$ in the envalope  
"Ok class we're all going on the buss now make sure you have a last minute check!"

Everyone checked for everything and everyone was ready and had their money, as they all finished their last minute check they headed to the buss and sat by their partner

"I like the back" Taffyta said as she shoulder bumped Vanellope with Candlehead by her side  
"Sorry bout her" Candlehead whispered without anyone noticing  
By then Vanellope and Bee reached the end of the buss and Taffyta was sitting on the outside seat ( The busses have seperate seating)  
"I don't like window seats" Taffyta said not bothering to look at Vanellope  
"Ok then.. Like i would care" Vanellope said as she slipped through and sat on her seat  
"Why wouldn't you... you do like me after all princess, so why bother trying to act tuff"Taffyta  
Vanellope ignored her comment and put in her ear buds

They have been traveling for about an hour and Vanellope fell asleep and slept for a long time untill they finally arrived to the airport and woke up by the time the buss gently hissed to a stop and tried to get up but noticed a small weight on her shoulder. By the time she looked over she saw Taffyta Asleep on her.  
"Aww cute" Vanellope said as she looked over and saw Bee and Candlehead looking at her both smiling  
"Does Bee know that you...?" Vanellope asked not finishing her question  
"Yeah she knows that I'm secretly your friend, and I told her eveything"  
Vanellope nudged Taffyta a little harder than what she wanted to and told her "Get up Taffyta You're drooling"  
Taffyta quickly got up from her resting position and checked her mouth for drool "Ugh, you lied" Just then Taffyta exited the buss and headed to the airport  
"Man I need to pee" Vanellope said as she streched  
"Me too" Bee and Candlehead said in unison  
"Haha lets go then" Van said as she felt a small movement in her pocket and noticed that she recieved a text wich reminded her

_Van's Mom's_ Text

"Hey mom, I got to the airport" VanxXx

_Random Number_

"Hey there" _  
"Uhm, could you mind telling me who you are?" Van xXx  
"No all I can tell you is that Im going to follow you no matter what" _  
"Ok?, I could call the police" Van xXx  
"I know you wont, so why lie?" _  
"Whatever" Van xXx

"Ok you guys we're going to be here for about an hour, and I need you guys to start getting your luggage and when we have 30 minutes left of waiting we're going to security check and wait the rest of the 15 minutes waiting for the plane" Mrs. Green told them all  
_  
_After a while of waiting, everybody arrived to the hotel rooms and they each recieved their room key and Vanellope's and Bee'z room where next to eachother (And they shared a door on the inside of the room) by then Mrs. Green told them that they could do what they want and the 4 of them (Van, Taffyta, Bee and Candle Head) Decided to go to the swimming pool.

Taffyta went in the bathroom first and changed into a pink and white bikini, when she walked out Vanellope inwardly blushed and couldn't help but check her out "Damn" vanellope whispered as she grabbed her stuff and changed into her bikini and when she walked out Taffyta was staring at her

_Taffyta's__ p.o.v._

Vanellope looked so hot, damn She looks sexy  
_ok_ taffyta,_ calm down, just keep reandom texting her and everything will be fine... but just look at her ass... NO!_

No one's P.O.V.

By Then Vanellope told her that they were headed off to the pool, while Candlehead tried to obtain Taffyta's attention

"Taffyta, snap out of it" CandleHead asked  
"Did you see how hot.. she looked?" Taffyta said as she looked at Candlehead  
"Yes I did, but we have to get to the pool before they suspect something" Candlehead said  
"Ok .. Just call me when I do anything stupid..." Taffyta said  
"Ok whatever" Candlehead Replied

* * *

**Ok you guys well there my new story... the other one was leading to no where (in my head) so i wrote this one ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I REALISED that in my last chapter i had so many type-o's ... im embarressed... heres chapt. 2 enjoy my lovlies**

* * *

The girls had gotten back from swimming and Vanellope went into the shower first washing her hair and her body in 15 minutes flat, by the time she got out she put the towel around her head and put on her track shorts (pink and black) and a black tee with a butterfly on it. when she came out of the bathroom she saw Taffyta staring at the T.V. with her eyes half closed

"I'm finished" Vanellope said as she took the towel off her head and looked at Taffyta  
"I don't need to know when you're finished dumbass, i can see that" Taffyta replied rather coldly as she shoved by Vanellope and went inside the bathroom

Vanellope went in her bed and plugged in her headphones to her ipod while listening to 'Kiss you' by one direction, she put the song on repeat and fell asleep not noticing Taffyta come out of the bathroom

"Vanellope, why do you have a razor in the bathroo..." Taffyta saw her on her bed  
"Vanellope... -_- Get up" By now Taffyta had gotten closer to realize that Vanellope had fallen asleep (Van's back was facing Taffyta) with her headphones in  
Taffyta observed her for a couple of seconds making sure she wasn't fake sleeping and when she was about to poke her Vanellope rolled around and Taffyta saw the little bruised slash marks on her wrist

Taffyta stared at her arms and got herself into bed after her moment of shock had worn off. She had her back facing Vanellope and before she fell asleep, she turned to look at Vanellope one more time and finally fell into her slumber.

It has been about 9 pm when the girls had fallen asleep and they both had to wake up at 5 am to go to disney, to sing a couple of songs, then have fun had them practice all 4 songs and 6 dance numbers (they also had to sing to these).

Vanellope was the first of them to wake up hearing Zayn sing  
'Oh baby baby don't cha know you got what i need  
lookin so good from your head to your feet  
Comma come over here, over here, comma come over here yeah'  
She quickley unplugged her headphones and plugged in her ipod to charge and went to the bathroom with some clothes

Vanellope took a 5 minute shower and brushed her teeth, she then put on her blue undershirt and a white see through sleeveless blouse (Ya'know the 'in style' ones) on top, then she put on some slightly faded jeans and blue converse and walked out with her hair down, almost bumping into Taffyta

"Hey watch it brat" Taffyta said as she pushed aside to the bathroom  
"Sorry" Vanellope said as Taffyta closed the door

Vanellope started playing games on her computer and heard Taffyta scream with the cold shower water

"Haha" Vanellope said quietly as she kept playing

Taffyta took a 10 minute shower (AFTER brushing her teeth) and changed into a green undershirt (almost lime) with a one direction V-neck shirt with skinny jeans and Lime green vans, Taffyta got out to hear a knocking on their door and saying

"Ok ladies I hope you're up and ready because we need to eat breakfast" After that she left and you could hear her knock on the next door

Vanellope took out her phone from charging, her ipod, took a pack of gum, a gatorade, her money, chapstick (just incase),3 hair ties, and lotion and fit them all into a mini penguin bookbag

Taffyta had her iphone, gum, water, money, and her headphones in her mini domo backpack

After the two girls were ready they headed out and Vanellope waited for Bee to come out while Taffyta kept going with Candlehead, after 2 seconds Adorabeezle came out and started walking with Van, and they soon passed Taffyta and Candlehead and took the elevator

Adorabeezle being a bitch wanted to close the elevator door so she kept pressing the button but Candlehead noticed and started running with Taffyta towards the closing doors  
While Candlehead made it in Taffyta had to literally jump into the elevator landing ontop of Vanellope's face inches away from kissing her, Vanellope noticed sooner than Taffyta and tried to inch away from her making Taffyta inch closer and soon enough she kissed Vanellope

Vanellope widened her eyes as Taffyta did the same, while Bee and Candlehead nudged eachother with their elbows, untill finally Vanellope pulled away getting up and making Taffyta fall on the floor elevator floor and the elevator doing the little DING signaling that they arrived at the first floor to where they were to eat breakfast

Vanellope quickley made it out of the elevator and ran into the room where they would have breakfast and she sat down in a corner and was followed by Bee and 3 of her other friends, as breakfast commenced she texted Candlehead

_Candlehead__ Texts_

"So, ya'll had your first kiss... cute!" CH :3  
"Shut it -_-" Van xXx  
"You're not the only one bitchin bout it..." CH :/

Vanellope slightly looked up to locate Taffyta's table and found her talking about it and how disgusted she was that it happened, Vanellope got up and walked to the buss, not caring that she was 12 minutes early, atleash she got to escape sitting by her roommate for that long

She sat in the window seat and started to listen to music and Candlehead came in and sat at the other isle, but faced Vanellope

"Yes?" Vanellope asked annoyed  
"Don't be a turd" Candlehead replied  
"Well sorry that your friend hates the fact that im lesbo, the fact that I like her, and the fact that she thinks she's all that and can push me around" Vanellope said  
"Well I didn't ask you to like me, and don't be such a bitch about the way i act" Taffyta said as she entered the buss  
"Well sorry that I apparently don't have enough authority to judge you, it's the only humane thing i can do" Vanellope answered

Taffyta looked at Vanellope and spoke without thinking  
"Well I'm sorry that an abomination like you was born into a world like ours, we didn't ask for you" Taffyta said as Candlehead stood up  
"Woah Taffyta not cool" Candlehead said  
"Doesn't matter, she doesnt care" Taffyta said as she pointed to Vanellope

Vanellope stood up and held both of her wrist to Taffyta's face  
"Yeah because when you called me fat in 8th grade (she pointed to a scar) i didn't care" Vanellope pointed to another  
"And i never cared when you said no one would want me" Another "And i certainly didn't mind when you said i would be better off dead" Vanellope said  
"You think I care what happens to you?" Taffyta asks

"Alrighty class sit besides your roommate and we'll be at disney in 30 minutes" said as she sat in her usual teacher seat up at the front. As everybody came piling in Vanellope sat in the window seat with Taffyta sitting beside her Boy would these 30 minutes SUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I noticed that there was a LONG wait for chapter 2... so why not reward you patient people with 2 updates in 1 day... and also because chapter 2 got interesting... and short ENJOY**

* * *

Everybody arrived at Disney park and they grabbed their belongings and went through security, once they were all through they had 15 minutes to review the dance number and the special disney song ( It was their 18th anniversary of being in buisness)

Vanellope and Taffyta were dance partners... unfortunatly their class was 2 boys short, so they were paired up. They headed to their place and as the curtains rose you could hear someone speak into the microphone

"Hello and Welcome to Disney Park, Today we have South Rush High with us going to sing in honour of our parks 18 years in business, please give them a warm welcome!" The announcer was a man in what seemed to be in his late 30's and he seemed like one of those overjoyed people you see rarely

There was applause and the music quickley started and everyone started dancing and singing, everything went swimmingly, except for the fact that Vanellope and Taffyta were partners, there was a part where the girls had to be lifted up so Taffyta HAD to carry Vanellope by the waist and turn her around in a circle. Since Vanellope was skinnier and shorter than Taffyta that's how it was, and when Taffyta Lifted Vanellope up she felt some jolt of electricity and quickly let her go (Luckily for Mrs. Green they turned all the way around)

Vanellope then had to do the splits in front of Taffyta so Taffyta could sit on her shoulders (Only them because they ended in the middle and once that happened the rest of the students were supposed to kneel with their bodies facing them with their hands up and once the song finished everyone clapped happily and some even whistled

Then came the special Disney song that they had to sing and they finished that sooner than expected then they left and where allowed to have fun, expectedly Vanellope ran off as soon as the curtain covered from her face down to her waist and grabbed her bag and waited for Bee to come and after she did they headed off to the rides

(I've only been to Disney when I was very little so i don't remember anything except for being in the little kid stollers and sleeping most of the time so sorry for party poopin)

They all arrived at 8:40 am at the park and left at 11:00pm to the hotel, they didn't have to go to Disney tomorrow untill 3:00 pm so they could sleep in and even go to the hotels indoor pool (like great wolfe lodge *if you've ever gone* but it never closes) so Vanellope quickly went into her hotel room and already made plans with Bee

She went into the bathroom and was surprised to find her Bikini completely dry so she took off her clothes and heard her hotel room door close and figured it was Taffyta so she quickley dressed in it and went outside without a towel, trying to hurry away from Taffyta and grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair in her usual ponytail (which she hasn't worn in a while) and while she was busy Taffyta noticed some letters literally cut into skin, but they were too small to make up, and they seemed a more scarred then they did cut, when Vanellope turned around Taffyta saw that the letters spelled out 'worthless'

Taffyta wondered if this was because of her bullying her but wasn't aware that she had stood up and pinned Vanellope to the wall

"What do you wan't this time?" Vanellope said a little too annoyed so Taffyta pushed her shoulders into the wall while Vanellope let out a small "Ow"  
"I wan't you to know that I'll never love you, and that no one ever will, and that everyone thinks you're a mistake" Taffyta spat out making her point clear  
"I already know" Vanellope said trying to push her way passed Taffyta but couldn't "Oww you're hurting me!" Venllope said  
"I want you to say it" Taffyta said  
"Say what?" Vanellope said feeling pain but trying to look tough  
"No one'll ever love you" Taffyta said  
"No one wi..." she was cutt off  
"And that no one loves gays"

Vanellope looked at Taffyta, she had never seen her this cruel before, plus she kept sqeezing her shoulders even more  
"Oww,, ok ok ok ok, No one will ever love me, and no one will ever love gays" Vanellope said as Taffyta let go  
"Thats... right" She said as she walked to her bed  
"Can I go now?" Vanellope said not moving from the wall  
"Why the Fuck would you ask me?" Taffyta asked harshly  
"Because I ..." Vanellope got caught off  
"Because what, you're worthless?" Taffyta said "Nice 'carving' by the way" Taffyta said  
"Well that..." Vanellope got cut off again  
"Just go die already, go cut, no one cares, if you leave the face of this earth no one'll care, damn you're one annoying bitch, can't you see that no one wants you?" Taffyta said not noticing what she had said

Vanellope on the other hand was crying a little, she had experianced mean and bullying but she had never experiance Taffyta's pure hate. She was always called names in the hallway, but never been told this.

Vanellope spoke up "Well if you wanted me dead why didn't you just say so?" she paused and turned around "I have a razor in the bathroom and right now I have the perfect reason to use it again" Vanellope said as she ran in and locked the door

Taffyta had now realized what she said 5 minutes later (Bitch!) and opened her eyes really wide  
"No WAIT VANELLOPE!" Taffyta knocked on the door to have Vanellope reply  
"WAIT WHAT, YOU WOULDN'T CARE" Vanellope yelled out from the other side  
"Vanellope you don't understand, Don't cut yourself... Vanellope? VANELLOPE?" Taffyta yelled banging the door  
"I Love you..."Taffyta whispered from outside the bathroom door as she slid down the door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX VANELLOPE'S P.O.V. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just go die already, go cut, no one cares, if you leave the face of this earth no one'll care, damn you're one annoying bitch, can't you see that no one wants you?"

Taffyta's words burned, like when the person you like says No when you ask them out and you feel a burn in your heart  
This is the kind of burn I felt, this hurt more than when she called me names and bullied me combined  
It hurt more than the cuts I had cut myself with before combined, and most of all it burned all the way through my body and it made me realize

Taffyta doesn't want me, and she never will, and no one want's me to be in their existance, it is true, people treat me nice because they're forced to, no one could ever love me, how could they

I'm disgusting, I'm annoying, I'm nothing to fight for... absoloutly nothing. I couldn't take this anymore so I told her

"Well if you wanted me dead why didn't you just say so?" I paused and turned around "I have a razor in the bathroom and right now I have the perfect reason to use it again" I ran inside the bathroom and tried to find the Razor and found it quickly so I sat on the toilet

I put my wrist in front of me and put the razor above it and slashed it, the burning sensation felt so relieving, like a weight had been lifted up my shoulders she then slashed another time, accidentally making it deeper than all her other cuts in the past, and more blood oozed out than what she had meant to, but she didn't care, it felt so good, the burning pain against her skin, ohh soo good, she slashed again, and again making the cuts equal depth after a while she felt a little dizzy and hot... was the room spinning?

"No WAIT VANELLOPE!" Taffyta knocked on the door Tryna get my attention... what a bitch, like, what the actual fuck Taffyta  
"WAIT WHAT, YOU WOULDN'T CARE" I yelled from the other side, i instantly regretted it because my head hurt more than ever so i got on all fours and regretted it even more and thats when I heard  
"Vanellope you don't understand..." Taffyta began to get all echo-y and eventually I slipped into unconsciouseness

I slipped into a never ending darkness and after a while of trying to open my eyes I decided to welcome it... I mean why not, atleast the darkness wants me, I can hide in it forever

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX REGULAR 3RD PERSON NARRATIVE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taffyta knocked on the door 10 minutes after but Vanellope wouldnt answer so she knelt down and looked under the door crack and saw Vanellope unconsciouse and some blood on the floor

"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Taffyta said as she called the ambulance and later the hotel fromt office to ask them to open the bathroom door to room 325 and after they did Taffyta grabbed Vanellope and Put her head on her lap and 3 minutes later 2 guys came with a gurney and put Vanellope on and one of the men spoke up

"Do you know what cause her to do this?" Taffyta was too shocked to answer the man's question and he could tell so instead he knelt down and said  
"Just grab her some clothes, and come with us" I nodded being dressed up already, I grabbed her suitcase and followed them into an ambulance I got in and texted Mrs. Green telling her what happened she said that she would meet us with Candlehead and Bee in 30 minutes

I quickley replied a thanl you and arrived at the hospital and the ambulance driver told me

"You have to go to the waiting room on the 3rd floor, tell them Ted sent ya" Ted said as he patted her back and headed back to the drivers seat and drove somewhere while Taffyta went inside and let the desk people know and went up to the 3rd floor and waited for the news

Taffyta sat down in the chairs and ended up falling asleep and woke up by herself 2 hours later to find Mrs. Green Candlehead and Bee in the chairs next to her

"What did you say to her!" Bee said getting up in Taffyta's face  
"ADORABEEZLE!" said as she cringed at her full (first) name  
"Mrs. Green, she had to do something to make Vanellope do what she did..."  
"I personally don't want to talk about it Bee, Maybe Taffyta isn't ready to either" replied to Her protest  
"But she..."

A doctor came out "Vanellope Elizabeth Von-Shweetz?" He called out as the 4 women stood up  
"She suffered minimal blood loss and we bandaged her cuts" He said  
"You can each visit her, but she's asleep, consciouse, but asleep" He talked again leaving and turning around for the last time "Room 2B"

Mrs Green Spoke up "I need to see how she's doing, so I shall go first then Bee then Candlehead then Taffyta" She said instructing the girls, withouth fighting about the order the girls followed her forming a line and each waited outside the room, with every girl taking their time Taffyta waited outside with and Candlehead, then Mrs Green and Bee, although she liked it the first way and the Candlehead came out signaling Taffyta her turn


	4. Chapter 4

**I noticed that the SUPER LONG WAIT deserved 3 chapters :D Aren't I nice?**

* * *

Taffyta nodded and went inside the room and gasped a little when she saw the 5 things hooked up to Vanellope, this was all her fault, and she couldn't deny it. She sighed as she went beside her bed and looked at Vanellope's pale self, Damn she looked bad

"I'm sorry" Taffyta said as she grabbed Vanellope's hand...  
"I'm sorry for everything I did to you" She said as she came up with an idea in her head

"For every scar you have theres a problem behind it, I'll say them all and kiss your scars" Taffyta said as she stood up and outstreched her hand to look at her arm

"I'm sorry for calling you fat in 8th grade" She then leaned down and kissed the scar she pointed to on the buss  
"And for calling you ugly" Another kiss  
"And for saying that you'll never have a boyfriend freshman year" Another kiss  
"And for calling you a bitch during the christmas party" another kiss

This went on and on untill she ran out of scars and kissed every part of her face

"Sorr for saying that no one would ever love you" a kiss on the nose by now she had run out of kissing spaces, except for one  
"And I'm sorry for never telling you that I loved you... to your face" A kiss on the lips

With this Taffyta backed away slowly after feeling the 50 billion jolts of electricity and said her signature motto and added a little to it "Stay sweet... Von-Shweetz" She patted Vanellope's head and stood up and left the room

"You took forever, You better had apologized" Bee said crossing her arms and about to get in her face to say another thing but Mrs Green chose the perfect time to interrupt "Let's go to the hotel room girls, I'll tell everyone disney that tomorrow we will have to cancel" She said as she walked to her car and they headed back to the hotel room, Taffyta went to hers and recieved a text from Candlehead

_THEIR TEXTS_

"You really did screw up huh?" CH :/  
"This woulda never happened if I didn't express my feelings so negatively" Laffy-Taffy 3  
"I know I know, but You need to apologize not only to Vanellope but to yourself" CH :/  
"Why to myself?" Laffy-Taffy 3  
"Because you would never admit to yourself that you liked her... ahh-doy" CH :)  
"She used to say that when she was my best friend" Laffy-Taffy 3  
"Yeah I know, what happened?.. to your friendship?" CH :?  
"She told me that she thought that she was lesbo, and you know my parents.. so I had to do what I did" Laffy-Taffy 3  
"You didn't have to..." CH :l

Taffyta read the text and realized that it was true... she didnt HAVE to, she chose to, and she chose wrong, she wish she could have chosen the better choices. She sighed and plugged her phone in the charger and saw the one she used to text Vanellope ... she should be this type of person, not the type she is right now...

She sighed again after realizing that it would be impossible to be like that... so she went to sleep closing her eyes and singing 'Daylight' by maroon 5, her feelings related to the lyrics sooo much.

* * *

Taffyta woke up later and went to the hospital telling and Candlehead where she was, She signed in with the visitors pass on the first floor at the desk and went on up to floor 3 room 2B

She saw the doctor come out and he smiled at her

"She has woken up and is feeling fine, but I think her memory's a little jumbled" He said  
"What do you mean by that?" Taffyta asked a little shocked hoeping the Her... wait _her?_...She just wanted Vanellope to be ok  
"Oh don't worry it's like a hangover where you don't remember anything from the night before... but other than that she seems to recall evry other day perfectly except for yesterday" He said to her  
"Oh ok,Could I go in and see her?" Taffyta asked  
"Sure go ahead, but don't mention anything that happened yesterday we want her to remember on her own and not get confused or overloaded with information" The docter told Taffyta as he started walking away  
"Ok... thank you" Taffyta said as she walked in the room

"Taffyta?" Vanellope's small voice came out from behind her  
"Uhm... Yeah" She answered back to Vanellope  
"If you were forced to be here you could leave if you wanted to" Vanellope said as she changed the channel  
"No i wasnt forced I voluntarily came to visit you" Taffyta said a little nervous  
"VISIT ME?" Vanellope said a little shocked... "Taffyta are you ok?" Vanellope asked  
"No I'm not, I just, it's ... I..." Taffyta tried to find the right words and looked at the confused Vanellope (already looking at her) and suddenly found the words  
"I think I like you" She said calmly  
Vanellope stared in disbelief ... "Am i being punked?" She asked looking for cameras "Cuz thats rude, and I have no memory of yesterday so if your joking.."  
"I'm not joking.. I really do" Taffyta said

"I can't believe this... I'm being punked for real" Vanellope said as Taffyta walked up to her  
"If you were being punked would I do this?" Taffyta said  
"Do wha..." Vanellope was cut off with a kiss  
Taffyta pulled away and blushed furiousley and scratched the back of her head  
"I hate you" Vanellope said as she saw Taffyta's face she giggled and kissed her  
"I hate you too" Taffyta smirked

"Don't you have to be at disney?" Vanellope asked  
"Nope, thanks to you we don't have to go over there" Taffyta said simply and looked up and realized what she said "Uh.. I daa... I mean.." She stammered  
"Haha it's ok, atleast I don't have to do the dances" Vanellope said as she smiled  
"Wanna go out?" Taffyta said quietly barely audible through the t.v.  
"What?" Vanellope said totally caught off gaurd  
"Nothing" Taffyta said  
"That didn't sound like nothing" Vanellope said  
"What did you hear?" Taffyta asked  
"I dunno"Vanellope said

"Well it doesn't matter" Taffyta said... "Let's play 20 questions  
"Ok I'll start" Vanellope said and right as Taffyta was going to protest "When did you start liking me?" she asked  
"Honestly?" Taffyta asked blushing  
"Honsetly" Vanellope answered nodding  
"Ughh... freshman year" Taffyta said  
"You've liked me for 2 years now?" Vanellope said Dumbfounded  
"N-no..." Taffyta said as she scratched the back of her head and looked up "Maybe" She said and looked down again "Yes"

"Ok ok ok... No questions then since you wanted a time cruncher" Vanellope said  
"I'll watch t.v. with you" Taffyta said  
"I wanna sing one direction" Vanellope said  
"Ok, what song?" Taffyta asked  
"Little things, but the Bartbaker parody :D" Vanellope said with a smile  
"Hahaha ok ok"

The girls started singing and they laughed inbetween having a good time untill they got close to the end

"Ooops I just let your little thing slip...out of my mouth  
I'm sorry  
no don't be... It's tiny"  
Long puase  
"And same with me, and me, and me, and me!" They both sang as Vanellope acted out the Nialler part at the very very end  
"Hey can you guys help me out.. you see i've got these guitars here" Vanellope said as she giggled

Taffyta looked at her "You know the 'Hotdog Condom style one?" Taffyta asked  
"Haha yeah when he tried to reach for her boobs in slomo and mentions it, but she slaps him because she did notice hahaa" Vanellope giggle  
"And some 'freak show dressed in yellow' not knowing if it's a dude or a lesbo and 'is it sausage or is it taco' and the best part of all!" Taffyta said  
"ON AN E-LA-VA-TER!" Vanellope randomly said  
"Haha this is fun!" Taffyta said

"Yes" Vanellope said  
"Yes what?" Taffyta asked  
"Yes I'll go out with you, I just figured out what you said before" Vanellope said with a smile  
"Pshhhh Thats not what I said... I said... ok shit fine.. I said it" Taffyta said and took Vanellopes hand "But i didn't get rejected by the gorgeous girl" She said looking at Vanellope making her blush  
"No I'm not" Vanellope said

Taffyta got up and got on the bed sitting right on Vanellopes lap  
"Yeah you are" Taffyta then leaned in and kissed Vanellope  
"Taffyta.." Vanellope asked  
"Yeah?" She said  
"Can you get off... my thighs fell asleep O_o" Vanellope said  
"Sorry babes" Taffyta said as she got off

The both had started watching t.v. and ended up falling asleep untill the doctor came in and woke them both up (turd!)

"Excuse the interuption ladied but Vanellope is schedualed to leave whenever she wants" The doctor said that spoke to taffyta earlier  
"And if she has any problems she can come back" he said and handed something to Taffyta  
"Every 4 hours, wash off her cuts, put this on her, and some new bandaids" The doctor told Taffyta  
"And clean it good, I don't want those cut's to get infected" He said as he left

Taffyta looked at Vanellope who looked back at her  
"I get to escape this prison :)" She said happily  
"prison? You've only been here for a day" Taffyta said  
"You doubt the prison...ment?" Vanellope said  
"Cute, now get dressed" Taffyta said as she left the room

Taffyta walked out of the room and gave Vanellope time to dress out, she waited right outside the door but 5 seconds later went to check Vanellope out, by the Time Taffyta came inside the room Vanellope was Zipping up her suitcase and putting her last fluffy boot on

"Ready?" Taffyta asked  
"Yeah, Just need to check out" Vanellope said  
"No need I already did" Taffyta replied as they walked besides the desk and outside to find a cab waiting for them

The cab took them to the hotel room and Taffyta texted about evrything so she would be notified as they made their way to the elevator and then into their hotel room.

Once they walked in Vanellope noticed that the room service ladies must have cleaned it up, cool, she set her stuff down on herbed and laid in Taffyta's

"You tired?" Taffyta asked  
"Yeah, sleep with me?" Vanellope asks  
"Sure" Taffyta said with a smile as she got in the bed and out her hand around Vanellope's tiny waist and pulled her close.. she noticed that Van was still awake so she started playing with her hair untill she eventually did fall asleep and Taffyta's eyes became droopy not soon after and they both slept beside eachother peacefully

* * *

**OK SOOO Those are all the updates peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK OK OK I noticed that i have a lot of bad grammar ... damn but you guys seem to love this story anyway :D BTW HAPPY belated NEW YEAR :D OK ON WITH THE STORY  
P.S. LEY you turd lol but atleast you forgave me :D**

* * *

Vanellope was the first of the two to wake up having a dream about someone telling her that she would never be loved... it sounded like Taffyta but she pushed it aside, her girlfriend wouldn't do that to her. She stayed in bed and not long after Taffyta woke up with her hand around her waist

"Morning babes" Taffyta said as she kissed her cheeck and walked off the the bathroom to brush her teeth  
after a while came back and told Vanellope to brush her teeth

"Ok time for medicine" Taffyta spoke to herself as she began searching for it and found it RIGHT when Vanellope came out of the bathroom  
"Van go back inside the bathroom, we need to wash your arm off" taffyta turned around and saw vanellope with a pained expression on her face  
"Don't worry I'll be careful" Taffyta smiled reassuring her as they both made their way to the bathroom Taffyta held the medicine thingy and Van the bandaids

"Do I take em off or do you?" Vanellope asked  
"I will" Taffyta said as she carefully took her hand and saw some dried blood on the bandaids she almost gagged but kept a straight face and pulled it all off (it was wrapped around her arm)  
"Ok now i need to clean it up" Taffyta said as she led Vanellope's arm to the skink and began to run water over it and scrubbed soap in  
"Oww it hurts" Vanellope said  
"I know babes, but we need to do it" Taffyta said as she rinsed out the soap and grabbed a towel and carefully dried her arm she grabbed the medicine and slipped her fingers in the gel like substance and pulled them out to have a LOT of it wrapped around her 2 fingers

She carefully spread it out on Van's arm and washed her fingers off and put new bandaid around her arm  
"Thanks" Vanellope said as she blushed a little  
"You're welcome" Taffyta said lifting her chin and kissed her  
"So, no disney today?" Vanellope asked  
"Actually at noon yea" Taffyta replied

Just then Candlehead and Bee came in the room and sat on their beds  
"Nice, no Disney in the morning" Candlehead said as she streched her arms and put them behind her head while falling on the bed  
"Whatever" Bee spat out knowing what happened in the hospital  
"You ok bee?" Vanellope asked  
She quickley softened up to her 'sister' and replied "Yeah"  
"So whats up with you two? no fighting when you date?" Candlehead asked

Taffyta smirked "Haha no, we've made up, duh!"

Vanellope just smiled and her head suddenly started to hurt a little so she knelt down to the ground and grabbed her head and she heard a firmiliar voice say

_'you'll never be loved, you're a nobody'_

Taffyta, Bee, and Candle Head made their way over to her

"Are you ok babe?" Taffyta asked concerned for her as she knelt down besides Vanellope

"Yeah, i'm fine.." Vanellope said as she stood up slowly and smiled but started thinking

'_Why would someone say that to me?... they where adressing me though right?... no it can't be... this is making my head hurt even more'_

"Ok... so what do you want to do Van?" Candlehead asked as Vanellope snapped out of her thoughts

"Uhm... i don't quite know" Vanllope said as she scratched the back of her head

"We can go to the mall?" Bee suggested

"That sounds like fun.. we should do that then" Van said smiling and making her answer sound more like a question

The girls headed off to the mall (it was surprisingly close to the hotel) as they all headed inside they began to walk around. They all reached the 'map' of the mall and noticed that their mall had 3 floors... and plus, there were other stored outside... so it was an outdoor mall too (I WANT A MALL LIKE THAT WHERE I LIVE!)

The girls first headed off to body central where they surprisingly had bikinies

Vanellope looked at a white bikini bandeau top that had a blue butterfly looking jewel in the middle and the bottoms where white as well with the same butterfly looking jewel at the sides

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at it but frowned when she saw the price, 250 for the bikini... really?

Taffyta noticed this but looked away making her self look 'busy' looking at red pumps with bows on it

she then turned to look at Van who appeared next to her

"Did ya find anything you like babe?" Taffyta asked wrapping her arms around Vanellope's waist

Vanellope lied letting out a "No not really.. bleh" she wanted to go see other stores in all honesty

"Ok then... want to go somewhere else?" Taffyta asked

"Yeah.. I do" Vanellope answered as Candlehead and Bee appeared behind them

"Us too" Candlehead chimed in

"I hate it here... my store is hot topic!" Bee said outloud

"Fine lets go there" Taffyta said as she held out her hand to Vanellope

Vanellope grabbed on to Taffyta's hand and they started walking towards Hot Topic

As they all headed to hot topic the employee's where puting up new clothes on the walls and Taffyta saw a perfect pair of dip dyed booty shorts, Taffyta then headed towards the back to talk to a sales lady

"What can I help you with sweet heart?" The sales lady who looked about 27, with brown eyes and dip dyed blue hair (DIP DYE!) asked

"I was wondering how much for the dip dyed shorts" Taffyta asked pointing to the blue and purple ones and the orange and yellow ones

"Oh ... 10 each, and we are having a sale that if you buy 2 shorts, you get two free shirts of your choosing" The lady smiled at her nicely

"Ok, thank you..." Taffyta said before heading off to Vanellope

"What do you think of those on me?" Vanellope asked pointing to the blue and purple dyed shorts

"If i had a dick... i would get a boner..." Taffyta replied looking at Vanellope like this O_O

Vanellope then giggled and playfully punched Taffyta "No really?" Vanellope asked

Taffyta snaked her arms around Vanellope's waist and squeezed her bum while biting her lip

Vanellope just stood there blushing while her knees felt like jello

Taffyta then leaned their heads forwards and said "I guess I'd get a lady boner" She replied and smiled

Vanellope stood there with a confused look and finally spoke out "Ew, Taffyta, Just ewww"

After the two got their shorts they went on to the shirts, Vanellope quickley found one matching her shorts to it

"Look Taffy... Blue/purple shorts... with this" Vanellope smiled holding up a white v-neck with a black minnie mouse figure and a purple colored bow with white polka dots

"That's amazing" Taffyta said smiling at Vanellope... can you help me look for one?" Taffyta asked

"Yeah... do you want to match?" Vanellope asked

"Yeah sure... why not, then i'd be the second hottest girl in the world" Taffyta said as Vanellope blushed

"Here... it looks just like mine... exceot the bow is Orange with white dots" Van said smiling

"Great... Now." Taffyta said taking everything away from Vanellope "I pay" Taffyta said

"Taffyta I couldn't let you..." Vanellope began but got cutt off

Taffyta approached the register "Nope, you're my girlfriend... so shut up and let me pay" She said before kissing Vanellope's nose

Taffyta set the things down and payed for it while Vanellope kept protesting

"Hey babe, it's 11:45, we should go to the hotel now... we kind of have to hurry" Taffyta said lieing

"Oh... ok I'll go get CHead and Bee" Vanellope replied trying to hurry

"Ok babe" Taffyta said while she waited untill she couldn't see Vanellope anymore and ran to Body central

She went to the rack where the bikini had been but didn't see it, she only saw winter coats and jeans, she started to panick and looked up and around as fast as she could trying to find the bikini and realised that she went inside another store and awkwardly made her way out and went inside the next door

She saw the bikini on the rack and ran towards it recieving random looks from little kids, she shurgged it off and grabbed the bikini and went to the register and heard a slight

"Vanellope... It's only 11:25, if anything we should head back in 5 minutes" She heard Bee say

Taffyta started to panic as the lady appeared next to the cash register, and asked "Find everything you need today ma'am?"

Taffyta lookd at her and gave a quick nod as she scanned the item and put it in a bag, Taffyta wuickley paid for it and let out a quick thanks before heading out and pulling the bathing suit out of the bag trying to stay behind Vanellope the whole time

"I don't see Taffyta, did you see her?" Vanellope asked CandleHead

Candlehead shook her head no but smiled knwoing exactly what Taffyta had done and then grabbed on to Vanellope's shoulders after seeing Taffyta behind her

"Van, I'm sure she maybe might have had to go to the bathroom"

"Alone?.. So she lied about the time?" Vanellope said giving CandleHead a -_- look

"Mayeb she had to poop?, Who knows thats how i got rid of my other friends back in the day when i needed some number 2 time" CHead said

"Candlehead.. thats just disturbing" Vanellope replied as a bikini appeared infront of her

She looked at it confused and then turned around and her eyes sparkled

"Ta-Taffyta... You..." Vanellope couldn't continue as her excitement began to show

"For you babe" Taffyta said winking

(A/N ... IDK where the story is headed so if the next time you don't see it rated T it might be rated M... no promises thought I'm still working the stoy out)

"Taffyta..." Vanellope began again

"Yeah?" Taffyta asked

"You shouldn't have" Vanellope replied

"Just take it babe... my arm is starting to hurt" Taffyta replied smiling like an idiot

"Ok... but when do i wear it?" Vanellope asked

"When we go to the park... change into the clothes we got today... and put it under that" Taffyta explained

"What about you thought?" Vanellope asked

"I bought this one.." Taffyta said holding up a big ass hair bow which was actually a bikini top that was Blue and White stripped With the same colored shorts

Vanellope smiled and kissed Taffyta on the mouth... "Thank you" Vanellope said smiling

"Anything for my princess" Taffyta replied

* * *

**IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY YOU GUYS... school work caught up with me... plus my geometry teacher keeps extending out game board project for geometry further ahead... (The cards... like the ones you get on monopoly are like math problems so theres proof that its for geometry lol) AND I havent had enough time for this because I have had other projects to work on... for now they have simmered down... but I still have to study**

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WAITED: I appreciate the fact that you guys waited patiently and everything, please forgive me and don't hit me... (Hides in corner) I love you guys

UPLOADS: Uploads/updates... will be random... again because of school... anybody wondering ... im a freshmeat... the first year is a little hard... but i've learned to cope with it... btw sorry again if i don't update any faster... I'm trying though ,,, btw

NIALL FUCKING JAMES SEXGOD HORAN IS MINE HOES

Bye bye lovelies :D

I HAVE ANOTHER BIG FAVOR TO ASK YOU GUYS!

If you could take the time out of your day and follow two girls wanting to dream big on twitter and instagram they would appreciate it... their

Twitter: KeepKalm97  
Instagram: KeepKalm97

They are two girls that I know in real life who want to make their dream of becomeing well known singers come true... They would appreciate it very much if they got your follows...

Their names are

Melody and Parker (They are kinda like sisters so yeah :)

Thanks again if you read everything...


	6. Chapter 6

**ok...i love you guys for being patient and understanding :)) Thank you SOOOOOO much, i appreciate the patience...and my vocabulary has been a bit enhanced ... but sadly... my spelling hasn't (Looks down in shame) ANYWAY heres mah new chapter :3**

* * *

The girls headed out of the mall and walked inside their hotel rooms to get ready for the park

While Vanellope started gathering her clothing Taffyta checked her out

First, Vanellope took off her shirt and jeans and turned around looking at Taffyta

"Taffyta, turn around" Vanellope said moving her pointer finger in a circle

"I wasn't even looking" Taffyta said while she turned around and 'hmph'd'

Vanellope smiled and took off her underwear to put on the bathing suit, without Vanellope noticing, Taffyta turned around and checked her out. Vanellope has a nice round, firm bum and slender legs (Lawl slender)

Taffyta started going up her body and saw that Vanellope already put the shorts on and was finished with the top, but began to slightly pull it down. Taffyta took this as a signal and turned her head and started blushing

"Ok, I'm done, how do i look?" Vanellope said with her hands on her waist

Taffyta turned around and smiled, she could see Vanellope's boobs very well, she even had a flat tummy, but taffyta was surprise by Vanellope's boobs

"Taffyta?... My eyes are up here" Vanellope said with a straight face

"Oh yeah..." Taffyta said snapping her eyes back at a serious looking Vanellope

"What?" Taffyta asked

Vanellope sighed and grabbed her shorts to put them on "Nothing" Vanellope said being said

"Babe... come on... baby... Van" Taffyta asked but Vanellope was ignoring her as she slid on her shorts

_'Just go die already'_

'If you leave the face of the earth no one'll care'

Vanellope heard the same voice in her head again, it sounded cruel, and it hurt Vanellope. It sounded like Taffyta, but why would Taffyta say that?

"...Van"

Vanellope heard Taffyta say but she didn't look up, it had been the second time that she had heard those words being said, but she couldn't fit the pieces together

Vanellope snapped out of her daze once she felt something on her chin, then she was forced to look up

"Whats wrong?" Taffyta asked concerned

"Whu... Nothing" Vanellope said trying to pull away from Taffyta but she wouldn't let go of her waist

"You look sexy" Taffyta said looking down at Vanellope, being taller than Vanellope had it's advantages

Taffyta then squeezed Vanellope's bum, making Vanellope jumo a little

"Gimmie a kiss?" Taffyta said leaning in slowly

"No" Vanellope said moving her head out of the way

"Yes" Taffyta said bringing Vanellope's body closer to hers

"N..." Vanellope was cut off by a sweet passionate kiss

Vanellope was too shocked to move, this kiss held soooo much emotion, she eventually melted into the kiss and kissed back

Taffyta deepened the kiss a little and started walking making Vanellope walk backwards untill she hit the wall, once that happened Taffyta moved down to Vanellope's Jaw line

Vanellope just held on to Taffyta's neck like her life depended on it, Taffyta than moved to kissing Vanellope's neck

Vanellope began to breathe harder while her heart started beating abnormally fast "Taf..." She was cut off by Taffyta who had found her sweet spot and began to suck on it

Vanellope moaned loosing herself in the pleasure and then you heard a knocking on the door followed by their teacher Mrs. Green's voice

"Girls we are about to load the buss, but I wanted to know if Vanellope feels well enough to go to the park today"

Taffyta pulled away and left Vanellope gasping for air left on the wall, Taffyta went inside the bathroom to change in lightning speed but answered to Mrs. Green

"Vanellope was just getting ready actually, and we're almost done" Taffyta said while inside the bathroom, she quickly put on her bikini bottoms on and her shorts at the same time and then her bikini top (Looking like a cute bow!) and her minnie mouse shirt

She came out of the bathroom in 2 minutes to find Vanellope without a shirt, with one hand in the air and the other on her chest

Taffyta grabbed Vanellope's shirt and put it on for her

"Hurry up babes" Taffyta said as she kissed Vanellope's cheek

Vanellope started brushing her hair high and started making her hair into the shape of a bow and used bobby pins to place it

"Wow, ' cute, lets go!" Taffyta said grabbing her small book bag and Vanellope grabbed hers while they headed off to the bus

The two where silent the whole way there untill they had to get off of the bus

Taffyta stood up and held her hand out for Vanellope

"C'mon, we just do the dance today, no disney song.. bleh"

"Ok" Vanellope said grabbing onto Taffyta's hand and was quickly let out

"Ok kids, Today we just do the dance routine #8 and #3" Mrs. Green said quickly  
"This is for the loss of yesterday, and after the dancing is over with, you can do what you wish... right know its 12:15... we'll end at about 12:40.. so meet here at 6:55 so we can head back to the hotel" said

"If you don't make it back by that time, you will get suspended from the entire trip and sent back home" She said with total seriousness, and marched off to her other teacher duties

Everyone headed inside the Disney park and headed off to the stage while the person up before them finished their magic trick, they decided to use this time to practice, and surprisingly everyone did a great job

After 10 more minutes of waiting, and practicing, they each headed off on the stage

The song started playing on the speaker and everyone began to dance

There was this one move where Candlehead had to lift up her leg (Knee touching her shoulder) and spinning around and she mastered that perfectly then there was Bee's part

She had to do a backflip (No hands) Land in a splits motion, get up without any help, and end in a scorpian

After doing so the song ended with everybody doing a backflip and smiling with a piece sign

Once that was over, everyone switched positions and the second song started

when it began there was one section doing something, while the next section started 2 seconds later, creating a ripple

Then out of no where you hear dubstep and Rancis and Gloyd step out and start dancing along to the beat, then theres a song for ballerinas (Lol idk the name for it) and Taffyta and Vanellope came out dancing along to the song

After that the song continued on normally with some interuptions of dubstep, and when the small interuptions started everyone stopped what they where doing and moved like robots (I like people who can do this :)

Once the song was comeing to an end, everybody stopped what they where doing and then you could hear them all whisper 'They're watching'  
After the creepy song ended (lol) everyone clapped as the students made their way off stage

* * *

**GUYS im soo sorry this had to be a short chapter but i wanted to update today, but this is all i could have finished, and plus THANK YOU SNOW, NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!... Anyway, I'm using that snow day... to catch up on my work, so i wouldn't expect a chapter... but i don't even know myself what I'm going to do... but thanks for reading it means a lot :D**

FOLLOW KeepKalm97 on twitter plz :) And thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**OK GUYS... SO! for school, i got today off too.. no school on friday, and i keep obsessing over Niall Horan lately... for you directioners... please don't start a fight with me about Niall, I love the guy to death and if any of you end up dating him... be super ass carefull... because you're holding my world :) ... HERES THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Once everyone stepped offstage the girls grabbed their bags and headed off to the rides, since they had 6 hours to have fun they went on everything twice, stopped for a magic show, went inside several Disney shops and bought candy, after their 6 hours of fun they had to meet back at the bus and slept throughout the whole way

"Ok guys, no one is suspended, and everyone is here, and when we get back to the hotel room, it's a weekend, and Disney will be closed on Saturdays" said as she went off the bus herself

(A/N Anybody else every want to just put two 's' in bus?:Buss:)

Once the two went inside their room Vanellope took off her shorts and her top leaving her in her bikini

"Damn, you got a nice body" Taffyta replied checking her girlfriend out

Vanellope smiled and blushed and took a couple of things from her suit case and went inside the bathroom to shower

Once Vanellope was in the shower she washed her hair and heard that same voice in her head

_'no one will ever love you'_

Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows

Why was she always hearing that same voice in her head threatening her

She shrugged it off and quickened her pace and finished

She dressed up in black short shorts that hugged her booty in the right way, and a white wife beater that exposed her tummy, Vanellope went outside to tell Taffyta to go shower but stopped herself as she looked in front of the mirror, something about this bathroom seemed familiar

Vanellope shrugged it off and went outside and found Taffyta getting her clothes ready

Taffyta turned around and almost yelped, she then spread a smirk on her face and walked into the bathroom without saying anything

After Taffyta came out of the bathroom she saw Vanellope pacing back and forth, and she seemed to be thinking hard

"Hey babe, you ok?" Taffyta asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" vanellope said as she turned around, started walking for a distance, stopped, and turned around again and kept repeating the process

By the time she turned around Taffyta held her still "Good, but you're a bad liar"

Vanellope smiled "Sorry, Just thinking"

"About what?" Taffyta asked stepping a little closer

"Us" Vanellope said

"What .. about ... us?" Tafyta said taking a step with each word as she was close to Vanellope

Vanellope opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Taffyta kissing her, Taffyta began to walk backwards and fell on the bed while Vanellope departed from their sweet kiss

"Taffyta, what are you..." She was soon cutt off "Woo" Vanellope said as she was flipped over

Taffyta crawled on top of Vanellope and started kissing her

"Taffyta -kiss- What -kiss- are -kiss- y- kiss- ou -kiss- doi-kiss-ing?" Vanellope asked

"I may be rishing things but..., It's like everytime i see you my heart thumps faster, and whenever we hold hands I feel like I could die right then and there, Vanellope, You're my everything ... I love you" Taffyta said

Vanellope smiled "I love you too, but..."

"Then let me show you how much I love you" Taffyta said as she began kissing Vanellope again and went lowerd herself to Vanellope's jaw

Vanellope relaxed and wrapped her hands around Taffyta's neck who then slipped down and began kissing her neck finding her pulse, Vanellope moaned

"God Taffyta" Vanellope whispered as she began to run her hands over Taffyta's hair

(Sorry guys but i don't feel comfertable writing this whole scene... but you can imagine it pretty well right?)

* * *

It had been a long night for the two who were now sleeping, but Taffyta began to stir a little and eventually woke up. She put her hand on her forehead and ran it back through her hair, she was about to sit up in her bed but felt a pair of legs inbetween hers and she looked over

She saw Vanellope sleeping and remembered the events of the night before and slightly smiled, she then layed back down and wrapped her hands around Vanellope's Tiny waist

She felt Vanellope stir a little, and just then Vanellope opened her eyes to look up at Taffyta

"Good morning beautiful" Taffyta replied as Vanellope smiled, looked down, and blushed a bright red

"Morning" Vanellope said slightly above a whisper (Did i spell above wrong? I think i did.. anywhore)

"We don't go to disney at all today either, but we go all day tomorrow" Taffyta answered

Vanellope nodded still blushing and hid her face in her hands

"C'mon babe, stop being shy, if you'd recall last night You weren't acting anything CLOSE to this" Taffyta said

Vanellope blushed even harder and hid her face into the pillow

Taffyta grabbed Vanellope's chin and forced it close to her face and kissed her

"I'm going to go shower" Vanellope said smiling and grabbing the blanket to cover her body

"Come on, I saw your body last night" Taffyta said rolling her eyes

Vanellope looked back and smiled and went inside the bathroom, where she put her back towards the door and slid down with her hands in her hair, smiling like an idiot

She couldn't believe what she had done, she somehow seemed happy about it, she couldn't believe this, she stood back up and decided to brush her teeth and shower

After she came out she searched in her suit case for clothes and chose her underwear (DUH!) and put lotion on and saw Taffyta go into the bathroom, she smiled and put on a black peter pan collar sleeveless shirt and tucked it into her skinnies and black laced toms

Later on Taffyta came out of the bathroom dressed in a simple black shirt and skinnies with her black converse.

* * *

**OK OK SORRYYYYY! I have 2 projects due back to back from different classes... and I'm just pissed off because I want to finish it but I dont want to do it, then theres Geometry, and I HATE it ... I just wish I could audition for xfactor and be called over there ... WHO ELSE IS AUDITIONING?! I'm video auditioning though :/ ... well sorry again ive been very very busy...**

LOKI :3


	8. Chapter 8

**OK OK OK because I love you guys, I DECIDED to take time OFF of the homework and what not, stay up late on the friday I had no school... and write this for you guys to update as fast as i could**

Don't you love me? :D

* * *

After Taffyta and Vanellope exited the room together they met up with Adorabeezle and Candlehead for breakfast

"Hey whats up?" Vanellope asked the two girls as they just giggled and eventually ended up laughing

"Whats so funny?" Taffyta asked putting her hands on her hips like a diva

"Oh nothing... just the fact that we know you can go deeper" Bee said holding in a giggle but failed to at the end after looking at Candleheads face

Taffyta and Vanellope stood there confused, and their friends eventually noticed so Candlehead started going again

"Oh god Vanellope, YES! Don't stop" Candlehead said mocking Taffyta

Taffyta stood there with a blank expression while Vanellope started blushing and turned around to try to avoid her freinds gaze

"Haha come on Vanellope, you guys are the loudest couple We have ever met" Bee said giggling

"Shut up, you guys are ho's, Go die somewhere" Vanellope said and turned around squating and pointing an accusing finger at Bee and Candlehead

"Our typical Vanellope" Candlehead replied to Vanellope's actions calmly

"Shut yo ho traps up and leave my sexy babes alone" Taffyta said smiling but later put on a straight face

Candlehead just smiled "How did you two come to be?" She asked as Taffyta mentally frowned but kept a smile on her face

"Good question, I have no clue, it just happened like magic i guess" Taffyta said shrugging

Bee didn't buy into the lie, but because of Vanellope's memory, she knew that she wouldn't remember but Bee kept playing along .. but she was always happy to see her 'sister' happy too, she knew that if she told vanellope that she would crumble and never trust anyone again, so she kept this between her and Candlehead

Even Taffyta knew how much guilt was showing from Bee, Taffyta would always just wishes that she didn't have to live a half lie, I mean she did love Vanellope, and she always has, but.. she doesn't have the guts to tell her what really happened, because she's afraid of rejection

Thats Taffyta's only fear.. well not her only fear, but her #1 fear..

* * *

It all started when she was 3 and watched her father start swaying as he made his way towards her, her mother was unconcious on the floor, possibly knocked out from another blow to the head by her husband, being the little 3 year old she was she knew she couldnt do anything

She backed up until she hit the wall and tried to hide away from her dad hoping that she would wake up in her bed and see that it was all a nightmare, but that never happend... and waking up hoping for her whole life to be a nightmare would be a dream come true

she was already back to back with the wall, so she sunk into a small ball while her father got closer

"Daddy, please stop" taffyta asked

"NO, don't tell me what to do WORTHLESS BRAT, IF YOU WENT TO DIE NO ONE WOULD CARE ,you're just a waist of space, and everybodys time" He replied coldly while sluring some of his words from time to time

"But would you do this to someone you love?" The tiny three year old asked as she looked up to see her dad

"No I wouldn't, but that question is stupid, just like you" He replied as he clenched his fist and pulled it back

"But I love you daddy" The little platinum blonde said looking up at her father with pleading eyes

"Well it's a shame that I dont love you" Her father replied

Everything from then on went in slow motion, Taffyta just looked at her father like he was a ghost able to touch everybody but nothing could touch him, his fist was suddenly swing back and contacted with the three year olds face as her tiny head hit the wall behind her causing her to black out, and if it werent for the neighbors comeing back early, she might have died

She then.. as a 3 year old, vowed to never love anybody again, because love was a bitch, and it always had rejection tied around her fingers, doing whatever she pleased with it

* * *

Taffyta snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a thump, she turned to see Vanellope hit her head against the wall and slide down holding her forehead

"Holy shit, what happened?" She asked Candlehead

Candlehead looked guilty as if everything was her fault "She took my bacon, and i wanted it back, so i told her i would tickle her if she didn't give it back... and she doesn't like it when I tickle her because she sais that it hurts... so i chased her around the room... and I told her to watch out for the wall when she turned... but it was a little too late" Candlehead replied looking like an innocent 5 year old who had just gotten told that she couldn't have a cookie

"It's ok Candlehead I'm fine" Vanellope said getting up but holding her head and making pained faces

She then heard a voice in the back of her head say

_"Just go die already, go cut, no one cares, if you leave the face of this earth no one'll care, damn you're one annoying bitch, can't you see that no one wants you?"_

_"Go die... no one... annoying..."_

Everything started to fit together perfectly, every word she had ever heard in the back of her head WAS indeed Taffyta saying this, but not just to anyone, Vanellope's chest began to ache, her stomach violently flipped, and everything was clear now

Vanellope then began to let some tears fall

"It's Ok baby, I'll ..." Taffyta began but was cut off

"Don't call me that" Vanellope said in a whisper as she began to let her all her tears fall willingly

Taffyta understood exactly what she said, but still had no idea what Vanellope was talking about, she was confused and asked

"What's wrong Vanellope?" Taffyta asked

and the answer she was about to get... was not at all what she had expected

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! not really and I love you guys... Thank you for reviewing :D**

BTW: Sorry that this was so short, I just thought that If i added this to the last chapter that it would have been too long... (I honestly dislike people who do that on FF)

And i knew that It would have been a little too sort here... so I added the Taffyta story... so is this good so far?

P.S. I'm really tired, and I think I might be sick tomorrow, so i MIGHT not update.. and I apologize in advance if I do not... so please don't hate me

I love you guys :) Good bye I hope you love this chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Turds ... I turned down chinese food for you guys -_- ... but i got McDonalds ... ;D Anyway... on with the story**

"YOU'RE WHATS WRONG!" Vanellope yelles pointing an accusing finger at Taffyta and got up off the ground by herself

"Woah Van... calm down" Bee said as she held up her hands and making a 'calm down' motion

"HOW COULD ..." Vanellope sighed and realized that she had been yelling and opened her mouth again, She knew that she couldn't stay calm and let her tears fall leaving everybody speechless,clueless, and confused

"I can't BELIEVE the nerve YOU -points at Taffyta- had to go through all of this, I knew yu would have lied to me" Vanellope said as she ran out towards the stairs and began to run up to their floor

"Taffyta..." Candlehead said confusingly at her bestfriend

"What?" Taffyta asked unaware of what Vanellope meant looking at Candlehead

"I believe she awoke from her 'dream'" Bee said putting air quotes around Dream

Taffyta just looked at her confused, as Bee and Candlehead waited for Taffyta to realize what Bee meant... Taffyta's facial expression then turned into a 'Holy shit' kind fo face and bolted towards the stairs as well

She ran up to their floor followed by the girls behind her and ran towards her door and realized that she passed it and ran backwards stopping at their room number,with the door closed and a small faint sobbing sound

Taffyta tried to open the door but remembered that it's a hotel and that the doors automatically lock, she grabbed her room key and slid it in

She had apperantly slid it in the wrong way and the door buzzed and brightened up it's red light, after the second try she was able to open the door and step inside

Candlehead was about to go in when she felt Bee grab her shoulder

"It's best if they talked alone" She told Candlehead as the girl nodded understandingly and closed the door and headed off to their room

* * *

Taffyta walked inside the room and saw Vanellope on her bed laying on her belly covering her face and shaking

She was about to sit down on the bed and stoke Vanellope's back and whisper sweet nothings to her and have make up sex (lol that escalted quickly) but she refuesed to, not now, not when Vanellope hated her most

Taffyta let out a sigh and said "Vanellope..." She was cut off

"DON'T" Vanellope yelled but had the pillow by her mouth so it sounded distant

"Vanellope... please" Taffyta said as she began to get a stinging feeling in her eyes, and her heart hurt

"I don't w-want to he-hear anything" Vanellope said finally lifting her head and standing up

"Vanellope please give me..." Taffyta was cut off again by vanellope

'I SAID N..." Vanellope was cut off

"GIVE ME SOME DAMN TIME AND SHUT UP AND LISTEN" Taffyta yelled out clenching her fist and her face colored red from anger

Vanellope shut her mouth and stood there stiff... Taffyta had just yelled at her .. like that, and that has never happened, EVER..

Taffyta realized her actions and unclenched her fist

"Damn it Vanellope, I'm sorry..." She began and scratched the back of her head, she then looked up and saw Vanellope waiting for her to continue

"I know, I was stupud ... for taking a risk like this..." Taffyta began and Vanellope spoke "Then why did you?"

Taffyta sighed "I don't know... it's just that, ... -sigh- ... FUCK -kicks trash can- Vanellope I don't know how to explain this.." Taffyta scratched the back of her head again

"Start from the beginning" Vanellope said looking down on the floor still crying ... her heart had just been shattered and she was forced to listen to Taffyta

* * *

"I think I just heard Taffyta yell" Candlehead said with her ear against the door that the two bedrooms share

"Candlehead..." Bee said stirnly giving Candlehead a look

"What?" Candlehead said in defence rasing her hands up making herself look defeated

"What's happeneing?" Bee said with sudden intrest as she stood up heading for the door

"Said the girl who told me to let them talk alone" Candlehead said giving her friend a /:D look

"Well sometimes, you just have to know... certain things...and uhm... Shut up Candlehead and help me listen" Bee said giving up

* * *

"It all started when we were 9 years old..." Taffyta began

"When you first moved in, I knew that people would reject you... because no one knew who you were... so I took it upon myself to be your best friend... and from then on i Liked you... not like like... but you were my sister and we did everything together... then when you were 12 you told me that you liked girls... and I was comepletly ok with that... but myparents always told me that it was bad to have a gay friend... and if i kept hanging out with you that bad things would happen..."

Taffyta said explaining everything

"And then... I was forced to be mean to you... I wish I didn't have to be... but I was 12 and.. knowing 12 year olds... theres really nothing you can do against your parents... sop I just went with it" Taffyta said

"At the age of 14.. I started liking you, and thats when you made friends with Bee... and the whole school already knew that you were gay... and you seemed to be ok with it... and then my fake anger turned into real anger agaisnt you...because you seemed so happy... you looked like nothing could bother you... because you accepted the fact of what you were... and I always thought of myself as a monster"

Taffyta said to be cut off by Vanellope

"You think I was ok with being gay, and having the whole school know it?" Vanellope asked in a 'Stop assuming' tone

"Vanellope.. I didn't me-..." Taffyta began and got cut off again (Whenever i write cut off i always right cutt ... because off has 2 of the same letters.. I hate this... it's like the 'Buss' situation again)

"Of course I wasn't.. I was ALWAYS made fun of... because YOU were popular and everyone just had to ALWAYS follow YOUR lead" Vanellope said pointing at Taffyta

"Vanellope..." Taffyta said

"No... Im dont... I listened and ..." Vanellope began

"Vanellope!" Taffyta said sternly but loud enough

"No Taffyta I'm done, I'm not going to just listen to your story anymore I'm..."

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND LAST NIGHT" Taffyta asked trying to atleast keep Vanellope in her sight... she didn't want to loose her just yet

Vanellope just stood there... and the tears began to come back to her eyes

"What about it?" Vanellope asked choking back her sobs

"How could you say that?" Taffyta asked while her tears escaped freely

"..." Vanellope stood silently as her tears where threatening to escape

"You told me that... it was your first time... and that it was going to be the best out of many... and most of all... after that... you told me you loved me" Taffyta said trying to reason with Vanellope

"Well I guess that wasn't a mutual feeling" Vanellope said making her regret stick out from the rest fo her emotions

"Wat are you saying?" taffyta asked as she fell down to her knees and started crying

"I'm saying... that ... we are done...and that from now on ... I will **Always and forever hate** you..." Vanellope said as she walked out of the room

Taffyta just fell to the floor finally, and curled up into a ball where she began to sob, she knew that she couldn't love anymore, she knew that it would cause pain, she should've known better than to let her emotions and most importantly her heart get in the way of everything

She began to cry even harder when she remembered the promise ring she got Vanellope, a promise that for the future... they would marry each other... with so much pain in her chest and crying her little heart out, Taffyta passed out (It's my story so yes...)

* * *

**HOLY HELL THIS ... was intense... please tell mw what you guys think...or thought about this chapter... are you enjoying my story? PLEASE REVIEW**

Everyone here has their future husband/wife out there for them... I wonder what mine is doing right now..? .. THATS RIGHT HE'S ON TOUR WITH ZAYN HARRY LOUIS AND LIAM duhhh lolol I love NIALL :D 3 ...

Nah just kidding there's only going to be 5 lucky girls out there... and im 100000% Sure that

Louis and Eleanor

Liam and Danielle

Are going to get married... it's like a girls 6th sense... like they know whats going to happen... enywehh!

Have a good night... I'll upload as soon as possible... but during this week it might be on thursday or friday because I need to take a BUNCH of time out of my home schedual and use it for a project that is due on the 6th and another one due on the 8th and then .. theres this whole Geometry thing that I'm not so good at... so wish me luck

Bye bye love you :)


	10. Chapter 10

**OK OK OK ... Guys... I decided to stay up all night... well not all night... but for most nights Imma stay up untill 11 ... so I can write in the story,,, By tonight i MIGHT have a chapter AND A HALF done.. the reason I'm doing this is because of my projects, and I also don't want to let you guys down...**

**Soooo here we go... I turned every light off in my room except the t.v. and i can't see my keyboared... but my phone has a flashlight app... and i put it in my shirt (I natuarly slouch whenever i have computers) and it was the best idea ever :) Im creepy**

* * *

Vanellope ran out of the room crying with her suitcase and everything that belonged to her in it. She knew that she couldn't sleep in Bee and Candlehead's room or switch with Candlehead or anything because she knew that her friends would try to make the two make up again, and in all honesty Vanellope didn't want that

She didn't want to apologize to Taffyta .. She didn't want to be told that she had to overlook the situation, she just wanted a friend and she knew exactly who to go to

(Please don't hate me... I needed someone in the story but it was a little too late to ask for volunteers so Im going to use my screen name...)

I walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door knowing that no matter what, I would atleast have someone to listen to me

A girl that stood about 5'2 (Lol thats how tall i am) opened the door and rubbed her eyes, she appeared to be sleeping, but Van needed her, and she knew she wouldn't mind

"Whats wrong?" The brunette asked as her green eyes widened a little (I wish thats what i looked like D:)

Vanellope gave her a sad smile and simply asked "Can I stay here for the rest of the week?" she said while holding on to her suitcase tighter, and trying to hide her tear stained cheeks

The girl smiled sadly and nodded moving her body away from the door while making the 'come in' gesture

"Thanks Parker" Vanellope smiled and sat down on the bed, Parker.. being 's daughter got to have a room to herself... she was also in music class... but the two never spoke to eachother... guess their silence said it all

"What seems to be troubling you love?" Her british accent filled the air, she had gotten that from and the frequent visits to her grandparents in england (And one direction .. sorry too many A/N... :(.. anywhore)

"Why would you think that I had a problem?" Vanellope asked

"C'mon Van... Your my cousin" (I dont feel like explaining) Parker said tilting her head to the side

"I'd rather not talk about it" Vanellope replied staring at the floor and slightly swishing her feet back and forth

Parker looked at her cousin and simply smiled "I'm not going to pressure you, but you will have to tell me some day... whenever you're ready... but you look like you could use some icecream and a cousin cuddle" Parker replied while she got a tub of icecream and stuck two spoons in it

Vanellope smile, her cousin was like a sister, someone whom she could tell all of her secrets to, trust her with them, and always feel better after talking to her

"Thank's Parks" Vanellope smiled as she gladly accepted the spoon of cold sugar into her mouth

* * *

Taffyta stayed on the floor, and later the door opened (The one connecting the two rooms) to a gasping Bee

"What happened?" Bee asked with her hand slightly covering her mouth

"She passed out i guess, this used to happen when she still live with her mom" Candlehead sadly replied

"I hope Vanellope's ok" Bee said and recieved a nod from Candlehead

"Could you help me put her on the bed?" Candlehead replied as she struggled with Tfafyta almost dropping her on the floor

"Careful!" Bee replied as she grabbed Taffyta's feet and gently left her on the bed while Candlehead sat on Vanellope's old one

"I can't believe this..." Candlehead said as she sighed looking down at her hands

"What can't you believe... because a lot of things have brought chaos so far" Bee replied

"The fact that Taffyta... never truly told Van what happened... or how she kept it a secret from her, It's just like... telling a kid a story from their mother and stopping halfway, and the next day they ask you for the ending, but you ignore their request and keep pushing it further ahead" Candlehead said

Bee looked at Candlehead, she actually made sense of a situation like this, it was surprising but she simply nodded showing the other that she understood

"I wonder how we will get out of this one" Taffyta said as she looked over at Bee

"What do you mean?" Bee asked giving Candlehead a confused look

"Well, tomorrow theres Disney for the whole day, from when disney opens at 7 to when it closes at 9" Candlehead said and continued "Taffyta and Vanellope both have a coupple of dance solo's... this'll just be way too akward"

Bee realized that Candlehead was right, this would be a little too wierd, but Bee had a feeling that Parker would step in to save the day, not that Bee doesn't like Perker or anything, it's just that she wouldn't want to see Taffyta hurt... even if she hurt Vanellope

* * *

Sooner or later all of the girls fell asleep in the messed up room order

Vanellope somehow always woke up earlier than everybody else and woke up at 5, she found herself in her cousins room with Parker sleeping next to her hugging the tub of icecream

Vanellope smiled to herself, somethings never change with Parker, she got out of the bed without moving Parker and had a success and then she chose a couple of things out of her suit case, then she sped off to the bathroom

Vanellope did her necessities and came out of the bathroom in 30 minutes, she then woke up Parker and told her about the plan for Disney, Parker simply nodded and went into the bathroom and came out att exactly 6

Vanellope seemed to be stuggling and dropped her hair at once giving up completely

"C'mon Van, I'll do your hair if you do mine... just like old times" Parker said as she walked over

* * *

Taffyta woke up about to wake up Van but once she saw Candlehead sleeping on Bee's butt, she remembered the night before and almost started crying again

She painfully got up and grabbed her things and went into the bathroom, she then walked out to see Bee still asleep but Candlehead missing, who later reappeared in the doorway and smiled sadly

"We thought you would have needed help... so we both stayed here... I'll wake Bee up so she can get ready... after all we do need to start eating at 6:20.. to leave at 6:40.. and ish... you know and her time management" Candlehead spoke out as she made her way over and shook Bee slightly

Taffyta simply smiled and went over to her bed and cleaned her area up a little bit, she wondered what Vanellope was doing right now, and if Van missed her just as much as she missed Van

After a while Bee was ready and the trio decided to head down in the elevator 10 minutes early

* * *

**WELLLL LOLOLOL My review from Ultimoto xD**

Sorry but I HAD to ... :( Forgive me (Hides in corner)

**ANY WAYYYY! If my calculations are right you guys will be reading this story in March 4 2013... I wrote this the day before :) .. well Next chapter I will write March 4th.. and post March 5th... and i MIGHT keep doing things like that**

BTW: I returned to this chapter after writing the other one... and i was right... by 11:00 (I started at 10:30) I had finished a chapter AND A HALF WOOP!


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO lovelies,,,,,,, here's chapter 11 :D Aren't I GREAT at uploading whenever I have prjects? :D... well DONT GET USED TO IT this is a once in a life time thing... -_- ... I love you guys :) (: 3 Thanks for reading**

* * *

Vanellope smiled as she looked in the mirror and then at Parker... and back into the mirror again... her cousin had just done a french fishtail braid... that led up to her hair bow.. and her hair bow still had strands hanging off, so she CURLED THEM ...

Vanellope sttod there like an idiot that couldn't talk

"Vanellope... talk bro!" Parker smiled hitting Vanellope Playfully

"I'm just... thisis so amazing, how did you.." Vanellope stood there speechless

"It's just a talent" Parker smiled and turned her back to Vanellope "My turn" Parker said

"I don't thin I can top that" Vanellope said as her cousin shurgged her shoulders

Once the girls where done, Vanellope was totally drooling over her hair and decided to send pictures of it to her mother,Parker on the other hand, had a waterfall braid on the side of her head that led into a frenchbraid at the back and it was swept over he shoulder

"You lied to me... we still have that cousin touch" Parker smiled and looked at the time in red letters on the digital clock it read 6:25 Parker widened her eyes

"C'mon Van" Parker said as she hurried out the door (packing everything she needed the night before in a small bag and she made sure Vanellope did the same thing) and ran downstairs checking for their tickets and the key to the hotel room

After searching for everything they landed in front of the door of the dining room and huffed as they cheked eachother for any mess

"Check!" The two said in unison

Vanellope was the first to turn around in a small circle, her mint Free Hugs v-neck was perfectly fine, and her black leggings werent bad either and then her mint converse looked just as good

Parker turned around herself as she was wearing a light pink shirt black leggings as well and bright pink converse

The two smiled and said "You look great" and walked into the room without being noticed by anyone except the trio in the corner

* * *

Taffyta lifted her head up in desperation after hearing the door open again, she just kept staring, she wanted so badly to apologize to Vanellope and hug her and kiss her, but she knew that it would be too soon and later got cut off by who began to speak

"Disney has been shut down, and we won't be able to go today, something about mechanical problems with all rides,and since we have already payed for the week at this hotel.. we have 3 days to spare... and 3 days to do what you want" spoke as she exited the room again and the room was showered with a bunch of yes's

Parker smiled at the great news and turned around to see Vanellope looking down

"What's wrong?" Parker asked unaware that taffyta was looking at Vanellope

"Can we go to your room, I don't feel too hungry" Vanellope asked fiddling with her fingers

"Yeah, c'mon" Parker said as the two went into Parker's room

* * *

Taffyta had tears welling up in her eyes as she helplessly looked down and let them fall, she then felt a hand rub her back and was forced to look up

"Taffyta, don't take it the wrong way..." Candlehead began but was soon cut off to Taffyta standing up and running to her room

Taffyta couldn't stand being away from Vanellope, I mean it may sound too soon but...

To taffyta vanellope was everything, she would feel so protective over her, and whenever they did something, like holding hands, hugging or kissing, she would feel a spark, like her whole world made sence... and especially on _that_ night

She couldn't stand it, she had to go somewhere, but she didn't know where to, she went outside of her room and went outside

* * *

Candlehead was about to stand up and thought about it again and sat back down

"What's stopping you?" Bee asked as she looked over confusingly at Candlehead

"I should give her some time should't I?" Candlehead asked Bee

Bee only smiled and nodded "You learned well" Bee said as she put her hand on top of Candlehead

Candlehead smiled, turned her hand upside down making herself hold Bee's hand, and looked in her eyes lovingly

"I love you" Candlehead said

"Me too" Bee replied

* * *

Vanellope looked down as she let her tears spill.. "... and thats what happened" she said looking down

Parker looked at her cousin sadly and hugged her "Ohh Nelly... It's ok" Parker said as she tries to calm her cousin down

"But... it's not..." Vanellope said as she began to sniffle

Parker began to pull away from the hug and wiped away Vanellope's tears "Nelly...answer this question truthfully" Parker asked but made it sound more like a statement

"Yes?" Vanellope asked

"Do you really hate her?" Parker asked looking at Vanellope, who let her face fall looking at the floor, and what somewhat looked like Van thinking

Vanellope opened her mouth several times thinking about what answer would be truthfull, and after a bit of thinking she forced herself to look up at Parker and finally let the truth escape her "No"

"Ok then... now i have another question" Parker said

"What?" Vanellope asked

"Do you want me to help you get her back?"

* * *

** PLEAS DON'T HATE ME! I HAD TO CUT IT OFF SOMEWHERE!**

BTW i would like to thank your reviews guys :) I'm inlove with them, you guys are so nice :D BTW I have an idea on how this story'll flow

ANYWAY good bye lovelies


	12. Chapter 12 (Chapter not AN)

**OK GUYS ... well right now IM VERY SORRY PLEASE DONT ABUSE  
(Hides in corner eating cookies and chocolate)**

**It broke my heart to have to make people wait for this update and I still didnt think that it was ready but I wanted to see the virtual smile on your faces :)**

**Well here it is (BTW thanks for the people who kept asking it shows how much you like it :D)**

* * *

Taffyta walked back in the hotel and found her key and swiped it along the door, she heavily sighed and walked in straight into the bathroom to shower, after _showering_ she walked out with a towel on and almost yelped once seeing a figure on the bed

"Jesus!" Taffyta said catching the stranger's attention making her turn around "Vanellope?!" Taffyta asked as her heart started to flutter

"Yeah" Vanellope replied and stood up "I just came here to talk" Vanellope began as she looked down and tried to fix her ear piece and made it look like she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

She then heard Parker tell Vanellope what to say as she repeated it

"Why... did you lie to me?" Vanellope asked trying not to get too emotional about it and trying to keep a straight face

Taffyta just stood there awkwardly, trying to think of a way to tell Vanellope the truth, but fix in how she felt into her explanation as well

"I lied to you because, I felt like there wouldn't ever be a time that you would allow me to love you, and took advantage of your memory loss" Taffyta replied looking at the ground

"Why would you do that?" Vanellope asked copying what she had heard Parker ask

"because I was thinking that I could get away with lying to you, or that you would never remember, I was willing to do anything for you, it's like my heart had a mind of its own" Taffyta replied

Vanellope felt like slapping her across the face HOW DARE SHE, she started having an internal conflict when she heard another question being asked by Parker, Vanellope opened her lips and repeated the question out loud

"Why the Hell would you do something stupid?" Vanellope asked and added on "You were the one who told me that gay's would never be loved..."

"I don't know how to answer that question Van, all i know is that I did something that i _know _was wrong, in the moment it felt right, and I was willing to do anything for y-"

"Anything? You were willing to do anything? Lying ass, you didn't bother telling me the truth" Vanellope spat out and heard Parker cuss her out from the microphone

"Van..." Taffyta said barely audible, the tears began to appear, when Vanellope didn't reply Taffyta looked down and whispered more to herself than to Vanellope "I'm sorry" was all Taffyta muttered before her tears began to fall as the slid off her cheek

Vanellope looked at her, she knew she had to, but she didn't want to, but she did anyway

She walked up to Taffyta and lifted up her chin, she looked into her blue eyes and ended up standing on her tippy toes causing her to corner Taffyta to the wall

"I believe a make up sex is in order" Vanellope let out before she crashed her lips onto Taffyta who replied by picking Vanellope up and laying her on the bed softly

* * *

Parker was satisfied with what she had done, hearing exactly what Vanellope said, she took off her head-piece, shut it off, and put it back on the shelf

She then turned off her lamp and got on her blog and just sat there like a bum and blogged (Lolol kinda like me writing this story ... I'm eating cookies :D)

* * *

It had been the morning after and Vanellope woke up with a wierd feeling at the pit of her stomach, she ran to the bathroom feeling herself gag, she opened the toilet bowl and emptied her belleh (YES BELLEH)

She slowly stood up and realized that she was naked and took one of the hotel towels and wrapped it around her small frame, she looked in the mirror and sighed, she looked tired, but glowing, like happy, but she didnt feel happy

Infact she felt terrible, she had a small headache, and she had just thrown up, she picked up her toothbrush (Parker snuck in the middle of the night and put Vanellope's stuff back) and began to brush her teeth to get the nasty taste out

She looked in the mirror again and squinted her eyes, just as she did she felt her stomach start to bubble in a painful way and a burning sensation down her throat

She knelt down in front of the toilet and realesed again and flushed it, there was no way she was risking brushing her teeth again, she grabbed a piece of gum and chewed it, it soother her somehow, she kept chewing it making sure that her breath smelled great enough and spit it out to crawl onto the bed back in to Taffyta's arms

"Whats wrong?" Taffyta asked sleepily

"I threw up" Vanellope replied to only have Taffyta rub her back "It's ok baby" she soothed Vanellope and pulled her a little closer "Just go back to sleep" Taffyta said whole still rubbing Van's back

* * *

After the two woke up by noon they checked their phones to find 30 texts from Bee and Candlehead and 5 missed calls .. 2 being from and 3 from parker, and 4 voicemail

They headed to the water park (Where texted them the schedule) they walked in hand in hand and headed towards 3 girls who looked firmiliar (From the backside)

Taffyta crawled over to them and grabbed their feet while Vanellope kicked Parkers butt, all the girls where scared enough to scream, turn around, and fall into the pool in the process

Taffyta and Vanellope began to laugh as the three almost cussed them out but that never stopped the 3 from splashing

"Dude not cool!" Candlehead said

"Ho's" Parker smiled and gave the two girls her middle finger

"Fuckers" Bee said smiling

"Thats what i thought after last night" Parker replied

"Dude could you hear them from your room?" Bee asked

"Hear them in my... dude, it was like they were INSIDE my room" Parker replied

Vanellope just looked away and blushed while Taffyta laughed

"Don't hate" Taffyta said as Bee started making whale noises

"Dude what the hell?" Candlehead asked

"Its the noises they where making last night" Parker said trying to hold in her laughter

Bee looked like a donkey on crack, who was also retarded, and just got shot on his knee

Taffyta started to laugh making Vanellope look their way

She just stared "Dude what the hell, you look like some chicken trying to take a shit inside an egg, but somehow your shit is as big as the titanic O_O" Vanellope said while the girls laughed harder (Dude i found this a little funny, but my face is straight as fuck)

"Hey why weren't you guys here earlier... or well i mean the breakfast area" Candlehead asked

"Well Van woke up and started to puke, so i said that we could sleep for extra time, and we..." Taffyta got cut off

"Started round 2 sex?"

"Shut the hell up Candlehead -_-, I can round 2 WHENEVER i want to round 2" Vanellope replied as she went inside the pool

Taffyta followed bihind "... So can we round 2 right no..."

"Taffyta!" Vanellope gasped as she sent a wave of water her way

Taffyta turned her face away

"Ok ok maybe not now" Taffyta said as she sent a wave over to Van

Van knew that Taffyta would do that so she went underwater and grabbed Taffyta's bottoms and took them off and swam away with them

Taffyta relized what she had down and covered her front side

"Vanellope give them back!" Taffyta said shocked

"Hahaha I see london I see Grass, I think I saw Taffyta's ass" Parker said as she swam away from her

"Shut up Parker and get me back my bottoms" Taffyta said

"No way"

"If you want them come and get them" Vanellope replied as she swam away, Taffyta couldnt swim without her bottoms so she did the slowest of all things, she ...fucking... walked

She finally reached Vanellope while she spoke "Now because I want to Imma swim away" But before Vanellope could Taffyta shoved her hands down Vanellope's bottoms and repeated what she did last night while Vanellope bit her lip

"T-Taf-Taffy-taaaaa" Vanellope tried to hold in a moan

"What?" Taffyta asked and slowed her pace down

"Fuckin tease" Vanellope replied as Taffyta sped up her pace again

"D-Damn" Vanellope said

Just as she was about to release Taffyta grabbed her bottoms, slid them on and swam away

"TAFFYTA!" Vanellope yelled as she slapped the water near her in frustration

Taffyta only laughed at her from the other side of the pool

* * *

**well WELL WELLLLLLKL**

I mispelled that last one... anywhore... I had a horrible Writer block so yeah this might not be the best chapter and to inform you YES vanellope is preggers... but it was from the FIRST time they had sex... not the second... so yeah... and yeah she has signs this early because its my story thats why... btw did you guys like it?


	13. Chapter 13

**So guys, I decided why not post tomorrow in the morning AFTER posting the one yesterday... but the thing is, I'm posting because of you guys I would like to give you this chapter as a 'gift' for being so patient and**

**I KNOW its tmi, but i AM on my girl time this month and with this pain, and writing this story and constantly eating chocolate (Dont judge O_o)**  
**I feel like the writing is making me frustrated but trust me I wouldn't give up writing for dumb cramps**

**And about my stress... It's spring break, so I don't have to worry about homework except for my Culinary teacher... she asked us for our weight and height... I GREW AN INCH ... and my weight is my business anyway here you go**

* * *

**SIDE NOTE:_ For whoever said that Taffyta was a she-male... No She has a pussy and somehow gives off sperm instead of egg... it's my story guys pleas dont judge and i am seriously being serious no sarcasm_**

* * *

Everyone had currently left to go eat lunch after their fun at the pool and were allowed to go anywhere they wanted

(BTW i think this is day 6 of the 7 that they were supposed to be staying at the hotel... damn 13 chapters and not even 13 days have gone by O_O)

Most of the students went out to the mall or some shopping place but the 5 girls decided to go to the hotels arcade room where Taffyta and Vanellope where currently playing Pinball

_click, PING!, CLANK_

"Taffyta, my dear, I love you to crumbs, but you suck ass" Vanellope said as she looked over to Taffyta who had just inserted another quarter and began to play but was soon defeated again after 2 minutes

"Taffyta, let me try" Vanellope said slightly nudging her to the side

"Not untill I beat this demon game..." She looked at Vanellope who gave her the -_- look

"Ok ok ok, here" She said as she slid over and gave Vanellope a quarter

After a while of playing pinball Vanellope scored 120 tickets while Taffyta got 10... awkward

The girls went on to playing skiball

(TIME SKIP i don't even remember what is in an arcade anymore D: I'm so lonely)

After the girls had their fun the four paired up all of their tickets getting 10,000 total (Bee, Candlehead, Parker, Taffyta and Vanellope)

they soon went up to the ticket/prize person

"Hello how may I assist you into wasting your tickets?" He asked as he looked up

"You hate this job don't ya dude?" Parker asks as she looks straight at him

"Hell ya I do, now tell my why the hell I see 5 teenagers wasting their lives in this hell hole?" He asked

"Cuz sometimes, you need to escape the real Hell called life" Parker replied

"True that, so what do you guys want?" He asked again

"Well we could get 5 matching 3-d glasses and pop the lenses out, get some moustache necklaces.." Vanellope began

"We also have these glow in the dark pacifiers, they come in Red, Blue, Green, White, and Purple"

"Green one!" Van shouted

"Red" Taffyta followed

"Blue!" Parker Yelled

"Purple" Candlehead called

"YES i get white" Bee said

After they had their stuff they still had more tickets so they spent it all on priceless things, but they did get a cool spy camera thingies for 2,500 tickets, and it actually worked, it had microphones, a small camera, flashlights, and walkie talkies (Bro i swear Im lonely)

The girls headed back to go hang out and watch t.v. and movies

After their fun girls night they had to go eat dinner, after they ate dinner they were to go back to their rooms and rest for the last day, because after midday they couldn't be in the hotel any more

Instead of following instructions the girls all met up in Candlehead and Bee's room and started to shower one by one, everyone brought their suitcases over and put their makeup on the table, along with hair products and things

After they each showered everyone straightened each others hair, except for Taffyta (Her's is naturally straight) And they formed a chain, everyone was to do another person's back side, and they eventually finished with pretty results

After that they decided to do a makeover and started with their nails first, Taffyta wanted her Nails to be painted white with red polka dots

Vanellope wanted Green with white squiggly marks

Bee wanted dark blue french tip

and Candlehead wanted pandas on her, but instead of black, they used orange

After the girls were finished it was already midnight and they agreed to do make up tomorrow, before going to bed everyone drank 4 cans of soda, 3 Gatorade, and 2 bottles of water, while they ate, chocolate, chips, cookies, and gummy bears

* * *

Vanellope woke up with a similar pain in her tummy from the night before, she crawled off the bed and ran into the bathroom and crouched down in front of the toilet and soon felt the same burn in her throat and spewed out the food she had eaten the night before.

She felt someone rub her back, she looked up and held her arms out like a little kid.

"It's ok babe" Taffyta said as she sat on the floor and hugged Vanellope while rubbing her back

"Taffyta that's the second time, well third time if you count the other one yesterday" She said

"You might just be sick babes" Taffyta replied while bringing her hand up to Vanellope head "You dont feel warm"

"I kn-" Vanellope turned around as she spewed out more food

Taffyta was holding Vanellope's hair and rubbing small circles on her back

* * *

The girls soon went back inside after brushing their teeth and woke up the other 2 girls (Parker left, I kinda felt that she was more involved in this than she should have been)

Once the two girls woke up and freshened up they were all sitting on the beds

"Ok so who does who's make up?" Candlehead asked

"Good question, I dont know" Vanellope replied

"I'll do Vanellope's" Bee said while sticking her tongue out at Taffyta

"Ho" was Taffyta's reply before Vanellope playfully hit her

"I'll get you Taff" Vanellope said

"Fine i choose... Candlehead" Taffyta said

"Ok I'm stuck with this bitch" Candlehead said pointing her thumb in Bee's way

"Shut up" Bee replied as they all grabbed the 'perfect' make up for the other

After they all finished (I can't explain make up... but let's just say it looks good) they all took a mirror (They werent allowed to look) and were all in love with what the other had done

"Thats.."

"Ah-"

"Maze"

"ing"

Taffyta said as Vanellope followed with Bee following Vanellope and Candlehead finishing everything, They each looked at the person who did their make up and said their thank you's and began to pack everything they owned so they could leave at noon

After an hour the girls had finished packing and it was roughly 9:48 am, they each went downstairs, but left their phones and what nots to charge so they could use it for the trip back

They headed to their breakfast room and sat down waiting for , after she came 5 minutes later she told them about their schedule, and how the mornings events would turn out

Vanellope and Taffyta went upstairs and started doing last-minute checks and aftert they did it was about 11:20

"I'm going to do a high messy bun, I don't feel like having my hair down, and I'm going to wear a scarf" Vanellope replied

"Why would you wear a scarf?" Taffyta asked

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" Vanellope snapped as her mood swings started to develope

"I was just asking babe, are you ok?" Taffyta asked

Vanellope answered in her normal tone "Of course I am... why would you ask hun?"

Taffyta just stared confused at Vanellope as she began to do her hair

After Vanellope finished she turned around and looked at Taffyta "Does it look good?" Van asked

"Of course it does baby" Taffyta replied smiling

"Well it's 11:40 and I'm not using the bathroom until we are about to leave" Vanellope said

"Ok I'll go downstairs quickly and put our suitcases down there... do you need anything out of it or anything be put in it?" Taffyta asked

"No I'm fine, everything I have is in my bookbag" She replied as she opened her laptop

3 minutes later Taffyta was back "Hey what are you watching?" She asked as Vanellope turned around

"adventurous Adventured Of One Direction" Vanellope replied

(BTW who else it waiting for part 2? IT COMES OUT TODAY MARCH 18, 2013)

Taffyta looked up at the screen "Well, that looks interesting"

After the girls finished watching the video it was 12:03

"Oh shit... we should go... go to the bathroom Van, I need to go too" Taffyta said as she crossed her legs

"Then you go first, I want my bladder emptied so I won't have to go pee too much" Vanellope replied

Taffyta sighed as she went inside first and let Vanellope in after and then the two grabbed their room keys and headed to the elevator

* * *

The girls where all on the bus heading to the airport and they couldn't help but keep talking about what happened, and somehow they ended up getting to the airport sooner than they expected

"Ok class, we need to quickly make our way through so we will have about 15 minutes before the plain gets there, I have everyones plain ticket and will hand it out to you like last time" She said getting out an envelope and began to hand the tickets out to everyone

once they where in the airport they headed towards their gate and as the line died down they had their security check and where finally all able to sit down at their section and wait for their plane

After their 15 minute wait they were able to go into their plane and sit in their seats, Vanellope felt sick to the pit of her stomach and dropped her bags in her seat and rushed to the bathroom and threw up yet again

Once she came out she sat next to Taffyta and put her head on Taffyta's shoulder

"You ok?" Taffyta asked

"I threw up again, then I had to pee, so i did, and now I feel better" Van replied as she drifted off slowly

* * *

After about an hour Vanellope woke up and looked out the window, she realized that they where still flying and looked over to Taffyta who had fallen asleep

"Aww" Van said as she looked at Taffyta, she then got out headphones and plugged it in to the chair (It's been a while since I've ridden a plain and i dont remember a lot soooo)

She began to watch warm bodies (I WANT TO WATCH THIS)

_'say somthing in human'_

_urnghhhh_

_'nailed it!'_

Vanellope giggled, just as she did Taffyta woke up

Vanellope lookedover to her and smiled and paused the movie "How'd you sleep?"

"My neck hurts, whatchu watching?" Taffyta asked

"Warm bodies" Vanellope replied

"I want to watch/hear too" Taffyta said as Vanellope gave her a pair of headphones and plugged it into Taffyta's chair and gave it to Taffyta

* * *

**OK OK OK I hope you guys are waiting for AAOOD2 like me I mean this guy is**

amaZAYN  
PhenomiNIALL  
extrodinHARRY  
brilLIAM  
fabLOUIS

It's all of that :D Anyway I hope this cleared up the whole Taffyta NOT being a shemale.. hell no

Well anyway, my head hurts

does anyone know what it means when someone has too many headaches and doesn't eat at all like they used to? because that has been happening to me and I HATE it i missed 2 schooldays because of it and lol no Im not at school it's spring break

WELL LOVE YOU :D and sorry for spelling errors if I have any ... :(


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Really getting pissed with some of the reviews... I don't feel like repeating myself as to how Vanellope is pregnant IF YOU WANT TO KNOW go BACK one chapter and read the top of the authors note to know how it happened... cuz seriously**

* * *

Everyone arrived at the airport just fine and finished getting their lugagge while they waited for the bus to pick them up, after about 30 minutes of waiting the bus had arrived and everyone rushed out to get the best seat

As soon as the bus was packed with the right amount of students it sped off to their high school.

"Vanellope, move your ass" Taffyta complained as she pushed her girlfriends shoulders away with her own

"It's not my fault that this bus sucks, plus You're the one taking up most of the space!" Vanellope whined

"It's not my fault, chose this bus" Taffyta replied

"Dudes, I'm bored..." a certain green haired girl spoke out

"We all are Candle" Bee replied as she rolled down a bus window

"OK CLASS we have arrived at school, please take your luggage and go to your houses or you can wait with me while your parents pick you up" announced as the bus driver opened the bus door

The students swarmed outside and began to grab their luggage, some headed off to their car's while others headed inside the school.

Vanellope and Taffyta headed off to their own cars but before Vanellope went inside Taffyta ran up to her and pinned her against her own car

"Wha-" Vanellope was soon cut off with warm lips crashing on to hers

"Love you" Taffyta said

"Love you too" Vanellope replied as she smiled and watched as Taffyta headed off, she then went inside her car and drove to her home

(OK so there was a time difference from the disney they were in (Where they left at 12) and the place they live (IDK make up a town) so by the time Vanellope arrived it was 5:30 pm.. so yeah)

The door was opened and Vans mother appeared coming outside the kitchen

"Hey lo-lo how was your trip?" She asked as she hugged her daughter

"It's been great ma, what are you making it smells good!" Vanellope asked as she took in the delicious sent

"You're favorite, oh and your father... has to work late again today" Her mother said as she slowed down in the end

"It's ok, I understand he's busy" Vanellope said as she sighed

"You do know he loves you right?" Her mother asked

"Of course I do mom, I just wish that he could be here for atleast one night" Vanellope sighed as she headed up the stairs when she was halfway up she spoke once more "Tell me when dinner's ready"

* * *

Taffyta entered her room and closed the door as she went to pick up her laptop and open her chatroom, she has had this chatroom for a while now... and she can buld her own seperate chats with certain people to talk in it (Kind of like in facebook) and decided to send out the mini invitations for it

After she built the little chat there was only 4 people who could ever se their messages, Taffyta herself, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead

Not even 3 minutes later her requests have been answered and her chat popped up making a strange noise

(Taffyta is Italics, Vanellope is underlined, Candlehead is regular, and Bee is bold)

**Bee: Hey hey hey it's ... not fat** **albert**

_Taffyta: Hey... did you guys even unpack -_-_ ?

Van: Hell no, I don't have time for dat :P

CH: Well I started :P so SUE ME!

**Bee: (Pulls out phone) Hello is this the law firm?...**

CH: Yeah whatever! xD

_Taffyta: You guys i swear, anyway, Van are you doing better? No more throwing up?_

CH: They will find me not guilty!

Van: No, not so far, but I hope it goes away, cuz srsly I'll be pissed and shit on a brick or something

**Bee: I'll win the case Candle... and Vanellope, I swear if you shit on a brick I'll put it in a baggie, set it on fire and throw it at rancis xD remember when we did the water thing to his hair in 6th** grade?

Van: LOLOL yehp, and he swore that if he found out whoever did it... he would cut their hair off and feed it to his dog xD

_Taffyta: O_O That was you guys... I told him that if i found out who did it i would beat them up_

CH: LOLOL he's such a drama queen but i remember

Van: Guys I have to go ... see ya l8er?

_Taffyta: Ok babes, text me tho.. O3O_

**Bee: I'll sneak in your window brooooo ;)**

CH: Bee -_-

_Taffyta: Uhm hell to the no -_- v_v Dude not cool_

**Van has signed**** off**

**Bee: Dude idk how but my mom wants me to go too... O_O I swear I'm not kidding... wierd**

CH: Bye :)

_Taffyta: Byee girlfriend stalker ;)_

**Bee has signed off**

CH: I don't see the point in this if we can just text eachother, I swear

_Taffyta: Right, I'll text you then bye-bye_

Taffyta hit the exit button with a small box popping off after she pressed the red 'X'

_Are you sure you want to exit?, Your conversation will be earased and your user will be signed off_

OK CANCEL

Taffyta hit the OK button and everything closed off and she had just recieved a text from the 3 girls

* * *

Vanellope woke up to her half open blinds shining in the light from the sin, she didn't feel like she had otten much rest over the nigt, and she didn't feel like getting out of bed, but she had that all too firmiliar feeling in her tummy, she quickley out her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom

She kneeled down in front of the toilet and let last nights dinner escape her open mouth, her mother ran into the bathroom and crouched down besides her daughter holding her hair and rubbing her back and telling her daughter to let it all loose

After Vanellope was stable enough she flushed the toilet and sat down on the floor

"Van are you ok?" Her mother asked in a worried tone

"Of course mom, I'm fine" Her daughter replied sounding uneasy

"Lo-lo you don't even sound confident in your answer, are you sure..." Her mother asked again

Vanellope looked at her mom "No mom, this has been happening for 2 days now, and I have been vomiting every morning and yesterday once in the afternoon, I feel tired all the time, like I can't sleep" she sighed after finishing

".. Sweety have you lost weight after throwing up?" Her mother asked

"I don't really know, I'll step on the scale" Vanellope said as she stood up and stepped on the scale

"Nope, I gained... 3 pounds" Vanellope said looking at the scale

"Honey are you craving food? Like anything out of the ordinary? Like sweets or pickles in oreo's or something?" Her mother asked as she kept naming off more food

"Maybe sweets, like gummy worms or gummy bears, maybe pop rocks or cupcake, or the sugar frosted cookies?" She was interrupted by a slushing sound, then some gagging, and later coughing

'I was going to tell you to stop naming so much food but I up chucked instead" Vanellope replied to her mothers confused stare

"Sorry sweety, but do you want to go to the doctor to find out what's wrong? Anything like that?" Her mother asked

"Yeah, but let me get ready" Vanellope replied

"Ok sweety, I'd wear sweats just to be comfy!" Her mother yelled as she headed down the stairs to the phone

Vanellope went inside her bedroom, and saw her phone and texted Taffyta while she was changing

_Feeling sick..going to the hospital, blehh!  
-Van xXx_

Aww my baby, did you throw up again?  
- T

Yes, I feel like shitting on a brick now ;P  
-Van xXx

Should I tell Bee or something ;)  
-T

Lolol no, she'd probs start making a whole other convo about it  
-Van xXx

You can come over after the appt. my mom wants to meet you  
-T

Does she know about us being ... you know  
-Van xXx

DUH! I'm not a bad gf I came out to her... through a text on the 4th day at Disney thingie  
-T

Oh well I still haven't told my mom...  
-Van xXx

It's ok tell her when you're ready, I'll tell my mom to not blab about it ;) gtg bye  
-T

By the time Vanellope finished she was wearing Victoria secret sweats, a 'Cool kids don't dance' shirt with a bright blue hoodie over it, and her hair in a messy bun, after she had gotten ready she took a small bag and prepeared it so she could go to Taffyta's house later

"Van you ready sweety?" Her mother asked from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah... coming!" She yelled from her room as she opened the door and looked back to see if there was anything else she forgot, as soon as she saw nothing she needed, she closed the door to her bedroom and headed downstairs

* * *

"Vanellope?" The Doctor asked looking around in the waiting area and kept staring at the girl who had gotten up to meet up with him

"Hello I'm (Lol wut?) and if you could follow me please" He said in a kind manner and started walking to the room and once they had entered the room, he closed the door and began with Basic questions

"Ok, can you tell me your birthdate?"He asked as he began to type in the computer

"March 25th (TODAY MY BIRTHDAY :D)" Vanellope replied as she heard him type more

"Height?" He continued

"5'3" She replied as he typed yet again (Dude the birthdate and heigt was sooo me...

After a while of asking his questions he checked her ears, her breathing and then placed his cold hands on her belly after asking her kindly to lie down

He felt around her tummy and felt the tiniest of bumps ever, he ran his hand over it to make sure he wasn't mistaken, and again

"Isn't this sexual harrasment?" Vanellope asked getting a little pissed

"No sorry, you just have a small bump, it was barely noticable, so I had to run my hands through it again to make sure" He replied to her question

After feeling around her tummy he told her that he had to do an ultrasound test, Vanellope was obviously confused, before he was able to do the ultrasound test he asked for her pee sample (Isn't that what they do in hospitals?)

Vanellope was laying on the chair thing while he asked her to pull up her shirt, as confused as Vanellope was she listened anyway and lifted her shirt up

"Now I'm going to squeeze this gel on you, and it'll be cold, so don't say i didn't warn you" He said as he squirted a good ammount on her belly

Vanellope hissed as the cold substance came in contact with her skin "It IS cold, damn" Vanellope said as the doctor chuckled

He put the little wand on the gel that was connected to her belly and tried to find what he was looking for, he had been searching for what he wanted to see for about a minute or two when he finally found it

In the middle of the screen he could see it, the little bubble surrounded by the sea of grey

"Found it..." He spoke as Vanellope looked up at the screen

"What did you find?" Vanellope asked as she looked up at the screen not understanding anything

"That" He pointed to the little bubble that he had found moments before "The little bubble"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA IN YO FACES nooo i can't do this to you**

**But everyone thought that the last chapter was the end ... NO and btw**

**HAPPY B-DAY TO ME...**

**Well off to school, just finished curling my hair and getting pretty (But i NEVER wear makeup, i just put the blow dryer next to my cheeks bro... it works...**

**ANYWAY enjoy ... bye bye guys and IDK when the next chpt. will be posted because theres no more spring break, and we all know that after spring break you start studying hard core for finals,,,, NOOO anyway ILY byeee :3**


	15. Chapter 15 (Actual Chapter)

**OK GUYS because of the nice people, here you go and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HAPPY BIRTHDAYS (even though I'm late) AND THE HAPPY EASTER :)...**

* * *

Vanellope looked confused, she DID see the bubble, but what did it mean? Sure it was surrounded by a cloud of Grey but, was that little bean shape something she ate? She was really confused she didn't even know what to say

"Are you seriously confused?" he asked as he looked at Vanellope

"Uhm a little yes, could you please explain?" She asked politely

"Well, That (points to screen) is obviously in there (points to her belly)" He got cut off by Vanellope rolling her eyes

"I know THAT, but what IS it?" She asked thinking of the worst

"It's a fetus" He said as he took the wand off of her belly and handed her paper napkins to wipe off the gel

Vanellope stood there shocked, did she hear what he said, or did she faint in the room or end up falling asleep? This had to be fake, there is NO possible way ON EARTH that she could be pregnant

"Not to pry, but as a doctor these questions need to be asked" He said as he looked at his clipboard and took a pen (ITS MANDATORY IN MY STORY!)

"How many times have you had intercourse?" He asked as he looked at a spaced out Vanellope

"Fetus?" She asked in a whisper

The Doctor realized that she was absorbing this new information and put his pen and clipboard against his chest and sat down on the chair he was sitting on earlier and faced her

"Yes Vanellope, A fetus, a baby, and you have to take care of it" He said being as nice as possible

Her eyes started to sparkle and two rivers started cascading down her face, Dr. Tindall looked at Vanellope and remembered when this happened to his wife, she was crying tears of joy, but they held mixed emotions

Joy was obvious, but it also held fear, love, and protection, He knew these emotions too well

Joy, because of what she had just heard

Fear, from the rejection of her partner

Love, for both herself, the partner and baby

and Protection, the instinct every mother gets when they find out

"Vanellope, you ok?" He asked even if he knew

"Y-yes I'm j-just so ha-ha-ppy" She replied as she choked a little, she then raised the back of her hand towards her eye so she could wipe her tears

"Is it ok if you answer some questions for me?" He asked kindly handing his patient some tissues

Vanellope simply nodded while she used the tissue to wipe her tears

"How many times have you had intercourse?" He asked as he clicked the pen again

" Two Times" She answered as he wrote down her information

"Any protection?" He asked

"No" She answered back and looked down sadly

"Where these relations with two different people? Or..." He asked as he looked down at his paper and looked back up when vanellope cut him off

"No no no, the same person" She replied

"Ok, well, we need to test the two of you for any STD just to keep you, your partner, and the baby safe, do you mind coming in next week on Wednesday for a test?" He asked as he wrote down the information on a piece of paper with his pen hovering over the date

"That's fine with me" Vanellope said as he wrote it down and handed her the note

"Show that to the office, so they can schedule the appointment, and make sure to bring the paper of the appointment date, because our receptionist can get a little loony" He said as she nodded and left

* * *

Taffyta was helping clean up the living room and kitchen a bit before Vanellope got home, she immediately stopped when she heard the door bell ring

"Is that her?" Taffyta's mom asked (Lets call her Jess)

"Yeah mom, don't act wierd... and remember not to tell her mom if she..." Taffyta said as she got cut off

"Comes along because she hasn't told her yet, I know now open the door" Jess said as she waited for 5 seconds more before giving Taffyta a quick frown and turning back to work into the kitchen

Taffyta let out a huff and opened the door to see Vanellope about to reach for the doorbell again but saw her stop as soon as she saw Taffyta, Vanellope's face lit up and she quickly went to her neutral face again as she remembered the visit from her doctor

"Come In" Taffyta said as she stepped aside to let her girlfriend enter

Vanellope stepped inside in awe, Taffytas house was a 3 story house, for a 3 story house it was quite roomy

just then Jess came out of the kitchen with dough all over her fingers

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think dinner will be Pizza today" She explained while sticking up her fingers

"Don't worry mom, and this is Vanellope" Taffyta spoke as she stepped aside to reveal the shorter girl

"Oh It's nice to meet " Vanellope said extending her hand

"Oh sweety call me Jess and the pleasure is all mine" Jess said as she hugged Van without touching her with her hands "I'd give you a real hug but I would mess up your shirt" Jess said again and headed towards the kitchen again

"It would've been ok!" Van answered as she heard a faint chuckle

"Moms" Taffyta replied

"Don't say that she's sweet" Van replied as Taffyta took her hand and lead her to her room

As soon as Taffyta opened the door Van roamed the room with her eyes, it described Taffyta, in a way. It had White walls with some of her baby pictures in pink frames, she had posters of people surrounding her room and a canopy bed with a couch at the foot of the bed and the T.v. in front of the bed

"Woah" Vanellope said

"I know, but your room is bigger" Taffyta replied earning a questioning look from Vanellope "Bee showed me pictures" Taffyta answered

"Well Bee is crazy i swear, She'd show you a picture of horse pussy and laugh at your reaction to first seeing it, this doesn't surprise me" Van answered while she smiled

"Yeah, well did you find out why you where throwing up? or did the doctor tell you to come back later?" Taffyta asked

Vanellope didn't just want to say

_'Oh yeah he told me I'm pregnant, so yeah, anyway whats been going on in your life?'_

She couldn't say that, she had to think, and also come up with a clever way of making Taffyta go with her so they can test her too

"Uhm, well he said to come back on Wednesday and I was wondering if you could come with me?" Vanellope asked hoping to get Taffyta to believe her

"Uhm, Yeah sure why not? I've got time" Taffyta replied

* * *

**I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS I HAVE WENT (makes fart noise) with ideas, and theres nothing else I can think of**

I was lucky to get ideas from i dunno where, but atleast I wrote something so I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it was lame

and to the people who keep telling me that vanellope cant get preggers HAVENT YOU HEARD OF MPREG MALE FUCKING PREGNANCY?! WITH TWO FUCKING GUYS?! well apparently not

this is my version of FEM-PREG so fuck off with your smart ass comments...

and to the others THANKS FOR THE HAPPY EASTERS AND HAPPY B-DAYS AGAIN

well here you go IDK when I might get an idea, and i MIGHT write a yaoi story later on ROTG idk yet :333


End file.
